


Maybe Not

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adaptation, Inspired by Book, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: A oportunidade de viver com um colega de quarto pode ser algo excitante.Ou talvez não.Frank não esperava que fosse dividir um quarto com alguém tão intenso como Gerard, e ele não sabia lidar com isso.  Os temperamentos explodem pelo fato de que ambos não suportam estar na presença um do outro e as tensões vão a mil.Mas Frank tem uma teoria sobre o ruivo: Qualquer um que possa odiar com tanto fervor também pode amar com a mesma intensidade.  E ele queria ser o primeiro a testar essa hipótese.Será que Gerard irá dar uma chance para Frank e, finalmente, aprender a amar?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Estou convencido de que o inferno tem um sistema de intercomunicação e o barulho do meu despertador está acionado no volume máximo em repetição contra os gritos de todas as almas perdidas. É por isso que eu nunca vou matar ninguém, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa viver com este som por toda a eternidade. Eu não posso nem conviver com ele por cinco segundos.  
Eu alcanço para parar o alarme, temendo mais um dia no trabalho. Eu odeio ter que manter este trabalho de barista de merda só para pagar a faculdade. Pelo menos Mikey permite que meus cheques esporádicos de aluguel escorreguem em troca de empresariar a sua banda. Isso funciona por agora, mas Deus, eu odeio as manhãs.  
Estico meus braços, coloco as minhas mãos nos meus olhos e começo a esfregar o sono deles. Quando meus dedos encontram meus olhos, por uma fração de segundo eu acho que talvez meus piores temores se tornaram realidade e na verdade estou queimando no inferno, porque MERDA! Filho da Puta! Eu vou matá-lo!  
— Ray! — eu grito, mesmo sabendo que gritar não vai fazer muito efeito.  
Oh, Deus. Isso queima. 

Levanto-me e tento abrir os olhos, mas eles estão ardendo demais para serem de alguma utilidade. É o trote mais antigo do livro, e eu não posso acreditar que caí. De novo. Eu não consigo encontrar meu short - Deus isso dói tanto - então eu tropeço no caminho para o banheiro, a fim de lavar o sumo de pimenta dos meus olhos e mãos. Acho a maçaneta e abro a porta, correndo direto para a pia. Eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi uma garota gritando, mas isso poderia muito bem ser eu gritando. 

Eu coloco minhas mãos por baixo da corrente de água e trago-as até os meus olhos, enxáguo mais e mais até a queimadura começar a diminuir. Uma vez que meus olhos começam a aliviar, meu ombro começa a doer com os repetidos golpes que estão sendo dados nele.  
— Saia, seu pervertido!  
Eu estou acordado o suficiente para saber que eu realmente ouvi alguém gritando, mas agora tenho certeza que não foi uma garota, e agora esse cara está me batendo. No meu banheiro.  
Eu pego uma toalha de mão e pressiono nos meus olhos enquanto me protejo dos socos dele com meu cotovelo.  
— Eu estava fazendo xixi, seu bastardo doente! Saia!  
Merda, ele realmente bate forte. Eu ainda não consigo vê-lo, mas posso reconhecer punhos quando eles estão voando para cima de mim. Eu pego os dois pulsos para impedi-lo de me agredir ainda mais.  
— Pare de me bater! — eu grito.  
A porta do banheiro, que leva para a sala se abre, e meu olho esquerdo está trabalhando o suficiente para que eu possa dizer que Mikey está lá.  
— O que diabos está acontecendo? — caminha na nossa direção e remove as minhas mãos dos pulsos dele e depois fica entre nós. Eu trago a toalha de volta para meus olhos e aperto com força.  
— Ele entrou aqui sem pedir licença, enquanto eu estava fazendo xixi! — o garoto grita. — E ele está nu!  
Abro um olho e olho para baixo. Eu estou, de fato, completamente nu.  
— Jesus, Iero. Coloque algumas roupas. — diz Mikey.  
— Como é que eu ia saber que seria atacado em meu próprio banheiro? — eu digo, apontando para ele, apesar de ainda ter a visão completamente embaçada, eu podia distinguir que o cabelo dele era tingido de vermelho. Um puta vermelho vivo. Ou talvez eram apenas meus olhos ardendo demais. — Por que diabos ele está usando o meu banheiro, de qualquer maneira? Seus convidados podem usar o seu banheiro.  
Mikey imediatamente levanta duas mãos na defensiva.  
— Ele não passou a noite comigo.  
— Grosso. — O garoto murmura.  
Eu não sei por que Mikey achou que seria uma boa ideia alugar um apartamento de quatro quartos. Mesmo que um dos quartos esteja vazio, isso são ainda duas pessoas a mais. Especialmente quando os hóspedes passam a noite e não sabem sobre os banheiros designados.  
— Olha. — eu digo, empurrando os dois na direção da porta que leva à sala de estar. — Este é o meu banheiro e eu gostaria de usá-lo. Eu não me importo onde ele dormiu ou com quem; ele pode usar o seu banheiro. Esse aqui é meu.  
Mikey levanta um dedo e se vira para mim.  
— Na verdade. — ele diz. — Este é um banheiro compartilhado. Com aquele quarto. Existe mais de uma porta nisso aqui, Iero. — Mikey aponta para a porta que leva para o outro quarto. — E esse quarto agora pertence à... — ele aponta para o cara. — Gerard. Seu novo colega de quarto.  
Faço uma pausa.  
Por que ele acabou de chamá-lo de meu colega de quarto?  
— O que você quer dizer, com colega de quarto? Ninguém me perguntou se eu queria um novo colega de quarto.  
Mikey dá de ombros.  
— Você raramente paga aluguel, Iero. Você, na verdade, não tem que opinar sobre quem vive aqui.  
Ele sabe que eu não pago o aluguel, porque eu ajudo a gerenciar a sua banda, mas Ray realmente assume o peso das despesas financeiras. Ele está certo, infelizmente.  
Isso não é bom. Eu não posso dividir um banheiro com alguém. Especialmente um garoto tão bom de braço. E, especialmente, um garoto com toda aquela pele branquinha e olhos verdes intensos.  
Eu afasto o olhar dele. Eu odeio que ele seja gostoso. Eu odeio que ele seja tão branquinho, porque eu realmente gosto do seu cabelo longo, tingidos de vermelho ardente e a forma como está todo bagunçado e toda essa merda.  
Merda!  
— Bem, este foi um momento de ligação muito divertido. — diz Gerard com uma voz afetada demais para um cara com toda aquela força, e ele vem andando na minha direção, empurra meus ombros, me impulsionando de volta para o meu quarto. — Agora espere a sua vez, Coleguinha.  
A porta do banheiro fecha na minha cara e eu estou no meu quarto novamente. Ainda nu. E talvez um pouco castrado.  
— Você pode sair, também. — eu o ouço dizer para Mikey, logo antes da porta da sala fechar com uma batida. Segundos depois, a água começa a correr no chuveiro.  
Ele está no chuveiro.  
Meu chuveiro.  
Ele provavelmente está tirando sua camisa agora, jogando-a no chão, puxando a cueca para baixo, sobre seus quadris.  
Eu estou fodido.  
Meu apartamento é meu santuário. Minha caverna. O único lugar que eu posso ir, onde a minha vida não é governada por qualquer gente estúpida. Meu chefe é uma mulher, todos os meus professores são mulheres, minha irmã e minha mãe são duas mulheres e todos sabem que mulheres gostam de mandar, então eu gostava de ter um espaço sem alguém comandando, e ele parecia ser desse tipo de gente. Uma vez que Gerard pisar no meu chuveiro e torná-lo seu, com todos os seus shampoos e lâminas de barbear e toda essa merda, eu estou ferrado. Aquele é o meu chuveiro.  
Eu ando para o quarto de Ray e viro o interruptor de luz algumas vezes para avisar que estou entrando, já que ele é surdo e não pode me ouvir batendo ou andando em direção ao seu quarto, como uma criança prestes a bisbilhotar o seu irmão mais novo.  
Eu virei o interruptor mais duas vezes e, em seguida, abri a porta. Ele está levantando nos cotovelos, olhos grogues. Ele vê a raiva no meu rosto e começa a rir, incorretamente supondo que eu estou aqui por causa do trote com o sumo de pimenta.  
Eu odiava que tivesse caído nele. Porém, eu durmo tão profundamente, e ele me pega a cada maldita vez.  
“Esse trote foi estúpido”. eu sinalizo para ele. “Mas eu não estou aqui por causa disso. Nós precisamos conversar”.  
Ele senta-se na cama e alcança para inclinar seu despertador e verificar a hora. Ele olha de volta para mim, agitado.  
“São seis e meia da manhã”. ele sinaliza. “Do que diabos você quer falar às seis e meia da manhã?”  
Eu aponto na direção do quarto do novo colega de quarto.  
Gerard.  
Eu odeio o nome dele.  
“Você deixou aquele cara se mudar?” eu faço o sinal para o colega de quarto e continuo. “Por que no mundo você deixaria alguém assim morar com a gente? “  
Ray sinaliza o nome de Mikey.  
“Foi tudo ele. Eu não acho que ele teria aceitado um não como resposta.”  
Eu ri.  
“Desde quando garotos ruivos são importantes para Mikey?”  
“Eu ouvi isso.” diz Mikey atrás de mim. “E vi você sinalizar.”  
Eu o enfrento.  
— Bom. Então responda à pergunta.  
Ele olha para mim e, em seguida, olha para Ray.  
“Volte a dormir. Eu vou lidar com o senhor cinco anos de idade.” ele faz um gesto para eu segui-lo até a sala de estar, desligando a luz do quarto de Ray quando ele sai.  
Eu gosto de Mikey, mas o fato de que nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo me faz sentir como se ele fosse meu irmão mais novo, às vezes. Meu irmãozinho chato-do-caralho. Meu irmão mais novo que pensa que mudar os casinhos dele para o nosso apartamento é uma boa ideia.  
— É só por alguns meses. — diz Mikey, continuando em direção à cozinha. — Ele está em um momento difícil e precisa de um lugar para ficar.  
Sigo Mikey para a cozinha.  
— Desde quando você começou a fornecer casas de socorro? Você nem mesmo deixa as pessoas que você fica passarem a noite quando acaba com elas, muito menos morarem com você. Você está apaixonado por ele ou algo assim? Porque se esse for o caso, esta é a decisão mais estúpida que você já tomou. Você vai se cansar dele em uma semana e depois o que?  
Mikey me enfrenta e calmamente levanta um dedo.  
— Eu lhe disse anteriormente, não é assim. Nós não estamos juntos e nós nunca vamos ficar juntos. Mas ele é importante para mim e está em uma situação difícil e nós vamos ajudá-lo, está bem? — ele pega uma garrafa de água da geladeira e abre a tampa. — Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Ele está na faculdade e trabalha em tempo integral, então ele dificilmente vai ficar aqui. Você nem vai perceber.  
Eu gemo frustrado e passo as mãos pelo meu rosto.  
— Isso é ótimo. — Murmuro. — A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de outro cara assumindo o comando do meu banheiro.  
Mikey revira os olhos e começa a andar para trás, em direção ao seu quarto.  
— É um banheiro, Iero. Você está agindo como um merdinha.  
— Ele me bateu! — eu digo em defesa.  
Mikey se vira e ergue uma sobrancelha.  
— Vê o que eu quero dizer? — ele entra em seu quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.  
A água é desligada no chuveiro, e eu ouço a cortina deslizar. Assim que a porta do seu quarto se fecha, eu ando em direção ao banheiro. O meu banheiro. Eu tento abrir a porta que dá o acesso para a sala de estar, mas está trancada por dentro. Eu ando pelo meu quarto e verifico a porta, mas também está trancada. Eu saio do meu quarto, direto para o seu quarto. Meus olhos têm um vislumbre, antes dele gritar e puxar a toalha na frente de seu corpo.  
— O que diabos você está fazendo?  
Ele pega um sapato e joga em mim. Bate no meu ombro, mas eu nem sequer pestanejo. Eu o ignoro e caminho até o banheiro e fecho a porta com uma batida. Eu me inclino contra ela, trancada atrás de mim, e, em seguida, fecho os olhos.  
Caramba, ele é gostoso.  
Por que ele tem que ser gostoso?  
E eu sei que foi apenas um vislumbre, mas... ele depila. Em todos os lugares.  
É ruim o suficiente que eu tenha que dividir o banheiro com alguém, mas agora eu tenho que compartilhá-lo com um cara gostoso? Um garoto gostoso que tem um severo problema de raiva? Um garoto gostoso com uma pele pálida fantástica e cabelo longo e ruivo, que cobre parte de seu rosto quando está molhado e merda, merda, merda.  
Eu odeio Mikey. Eu odeio Ray. Eu também os adoro por fazer isso comigo.  
Talvez tê-lo como colega de quarto poderia ser uma coisa boa.  
— Ei, idiota! —Ele grita pela porta. — Eu usei toda a água quente. Divirta-se.  
Talvez não.  
Eu ando para o quarto de Mikey e abro a porta. Ele está fazendo uma mala de viagem e nem sequer olha para mim quando eu pairo sobre ele.  
— O que é agora? — ele pergunta, irritado.  
— Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa e eu preciso que você seja completamente honesto comigo.  
Ele suspira e se vira para me encarar.  
— O que é?  
— Você dormiu com ele?  
Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse um idiota.  
— Eu já lhe disse que não.  
Eu odeio que ele esteja agindo de um jeito maduro e calmo sobre esta situação, porque a minha reação está fazendo com que me sinta realmente imaturo. Mikey que sempre foi o imaturo. Desde o momento em que conheci Ray... Deus há quanto tempo foi isso? Dez anos? Tenho vinte e quatro, Mikey tem vinte e um... Sim. Dez anos. Eu tenho sido melhor amigo deles por uma década, e esta é a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti inferior ao Mikey.  
Eu não gosto disso. Eu sou o responsável. Bem, não tão responsável como Ray, obviamente, mas ninguém é. Eu gerencio a banda de Mikey, e eu faço um inferno de um bom trabalho, então por que parece que eu não consigo controlar minhas reações agora?  
Porque. Eu me conheço, e se eu não conseguir me livrar do novo colega de quarto imediatamente, então, provavelmente vou me apaixonar por ele. E se eu vou me apaixonar por ele, eu preciso ter certeza que Mikey não está apaixonado.  
— Você tem que ser honesto comigo, porque acho que você pode estar apaixonado por ele e eu preciso que me diga que não, porque acho que eu poderia querer beijá-lo. Tocá-lo. Muito. Tipo, em todos os lugares.  
As mãos de Mikey voam para a testa e ele olha para mim como se eu estivesse louco. Ele dá vários passos para trás.  
— Você está ouvindo a si mesmo, Iero? Quer dizer, porra, cara! Você grita comigo três minutos atrás, porque você o odeia e não o quer aqui, e agora você está dizendo que você o quer? Você é bipolar?  
Ele faz um bom ponto.  
Jesus, o que há de errado comigo?  
Eu ando pelo quarto, tentando descobrir uma solução. Ele não pode ficar aqui. Mas eu quero que ele fique. Eu não posso dividir o banheiro com ele, mas eu realmente não quero ninguém mais compartilhando um banheiro com ele, também. Eu sou um pouco egoísta, aparentemente.  
Faço uma pausa no meu ritmo frenético e olho para Mikey.  
— Por que ele é tão mal?  
Mikey caminha até mim e calmamente coloca as duas mãos sobre meus ombros.  
— Frank Iero, você precisa se acalmar caralho. Você está começando a me assustar.  
Eu balanço minha cabeça.  
— Eu sei. Desculpe-me, eu só. Eu não quero ficar atraído por um cara que você esteja envolvido, então eu preciso saber agora se esse é o caso, porque nós já passamos por muita coisa para deixar algo como isso nos atrapalhar. Mas você também sabe que não pode simplesmente colocar um garoto como ele no meu colo e esperar que não suba à minha cabeça. E eu acabei de vê-lo nu e agora eu sou um inútil. Arruinado. Ele é tão malditamente perfeito sob todas aquelas roupas e... — Eu olho para ele. — Eu só quero ter certeza que não estou pisando nos calos de ninguém quando eu fantasiar sobre ele hoje à noite.  
Mikey olha para mim, refletindo sobre a minha admissão. Ele me dá um tapinha duas vezes no ombro e retorna à sua mala.  
— Ele é mal, Frank. Provavelmente, o cara mais malvado que eu já conheci na minha vida. Então, se ele te assassinar durante o sono, não diga que eu não avisei. — Ele fecha a mala e começa a passar o zíper. — Gerard precisava de um lugar para ficar e temos um quarto extra. A vida dele deixa a minha e a de Ray parecer uma moleza, então, vá com calma com ele.  
Sento-me na beira da cama. Eu estou tentando ser simpático com a situação, mas o empresário em mim é cético.  
— Ele apenas, do nada, chegou e perguntou se poderia morar com você? Você não acha que é um pouco suspeito, Mikey? Você não acha que isso tem a ver com a banda finalmente estar ganhando um nome?  
Mikey olha pra mim.  
— Ele não é um oportunista, Frank. Confie em mim. E pegue-o, se quiser, eu não poderia me importar menos.  
Ele caminha em direção à porta e pega as chaves na cômoda.  
— Eu volto na próxima semana após o último show. Você tem nossos quartos de hotel reservados?  
Concordo com a cabeça.  
— Eu lhe enviei por e-mail todos os números de confirmação.  
— Obrigado. — Ele diz, enquanto caminha para fora do quarto.  
Eu caio de costas na cama e odeio o fato de que Mikey não está afim dele. Isso significa que ele é um jogo justo.  
Eu estava esperando que ele não fosse.  
Mas então eu sorrio, porque ele é.


	2. Capítulo 2

“O que você está fazendo?” Ray sinaliza. 

Volto para o quarto de Gerard com outro copo de água. Uma vez que eu o coloco cuidadosamente no chão com todos os outros, eu volto para a sala de estar.

“Ele vive aqui neste apartamento há duas semanas.” eu digo ao Ray. “Se ele quer ser um colega de quarto, ele tem que conviver com os trotes. É a regra.”

Ray balança a cabeça em desaprovação. 

“O que?” eu digo defensivamente. 

Ele suspira pesadamente.

“Ele dificilmente parece ser o tipo que adere a trotes. Isso vai se voltar contra você. Ele nem sequer falou conosco desde que se mudou.” 

Eu discordo com um aceno de cabeça.

“Ele não falou com você, porque você é surdo e ele não conhece a linguagem de sinais. Ele não falou comigo, porque eu tenho certeza que eu o intimido.”

“Você o irrita.” Ray sinaliza. “Eu não acho que seja possível intimidar esse garoto.” 

Eu balanço a minha cabeça.

“Eu não o irrito. Eu acho que ele pode estar atraído por mim e é por isso que está me evitando. Porque sabe que não é uma boa ideia colegas de quarto ficarem juntos.”  
Ray aponta para o quarto dele.

“Então por que você está fazendo um esforço para brincar com ele? Você quer que ele fale com você? Porque se você acha que colegas de quarto não devem ficar juntos, então você provavelmente não deveria estar...”

Eu o interrompo.

“Eu não disse que eu acho que colegas de quarto não devem ficar juntos. Eu disse que eu acho que é por isso que ele está me evitando.”

“Então você quer ficar com ele?”

Eu reviro meus olhos.

“Você não entende. Não, eu não quero ficar com ele. Sim, eu gosto de olhar fixamente para a bunda dele, mas isso não vem ao caso. E eu estou apenas brincando, porque se ele vai morar aqui, ele precisa se acostumar com isso.”

Ray joga as mãos para cima em derrota e vai em direção ao seu quarto, assim que a porta da frente começa a abrir. Eu corro para o meu quarto e fecho a porta antes que Gerard me veja. 

Sento-me na cama e espero.   
E espero.   
E eu espero um pouco mais.   
Deito-me na cama. Espero um pouco mais. 

Ele nunca faz um som. Eu não o ouço ficar com raiva por eu ter enchido mais de cinquenta copos de água e colocado estrategicamente ao redor de todo o quarto. Eu não a ouço andando até a cozinha para derramá-los. Eu não o ouço bater na minha porta para jogar os copos de água na minha cara em retaliação.   
Eu estou tão confuso. 

Eu me levanto e saio do meu quarto, mas ele não está na cozinha ou sala de estar. Seus sapatos de trabalho estão na porta da frente, onde ele os mantém, então eu sei que ele chegou a casa. Eu sei que ele entrou no seu quarto. 

Que decepção. Sua falta de resposta me faz sentir como se o meu trote fosse um fracasso, quando eu sei que não foi. Foi épico. Não há nenhuma maneira dele ter colocado um pé em seu quarto sem ter que mexer todos os copos de água. 

Eu volto para o meu quarto e deito na cama. Quero ficar chateado com ele. Eu quero odiá-lo por estragar o troco do trote. 

Mas eu não odeio. Eu não consigo parar de sorrir, porque eu amo que essa sua resposta tenha me pegado desprevenido. Ele é inesperado, e eu gosto disso. 

***  
— Iero. 

Sua voz soa tão doce. Eu devo estar sonhando. 

— Iero, acorde. 

Assim, tão doce. Angelical, mesmo. 

Eu me dou alguns segundos para ajustar a sua voz, para o fato de que ele está me acordando, para a aleatoriedade do seu ser na porta do meu quarto, chamando meu nome. Eu lentamente abro meus olhos e rolo sobre minhas costas. Eu levanto em meus cotovelos e olho para ele. Ele está de pé na porta entre o quarto e o banheiro. Ele está usando uma camiseta enorme do Sounds and Cedar e parece até que ele não está usando nada por baixo. 

— O que está acontecendo? — eu pergunto. 

Ele me quer. Ele totalmente me quer. 

Ele cruza os braços com força sobre o peito. Inclina a cabeça para o lado, e eu vejo quando seus olhos estreitam até minúsculas fendas irritadas.

— Nunca pise dentro do meu quarto novamente. Idiota. — ele se endireita e vai para o banheiro, batendo a porta. 

Eu olho para o relógio, e são duas da manhã. Essa foi uma reação extremamente atrasada do meu trote. Ele estava apenas esperando que eu dormisse para que pudesse me acordar e gritar comigo? Essa é sua ideia de vingança? 

Ele é tão amador. 

Eu sorrio para mim mesmo e rolo, mexendo na cama. Eu suspiro quando uma torrente de água escorre em cima de mim. 

Que porra é essa? 

Eu olho para cima, quando um copo vazio cai da beirada da cabeceira e bate diretamente entre os meus olhos. 

Eu fecho meus olhos, envergonhado por não ter previsto isso. Estou muito decepcionado comigo mesmo. E agora eu vou ter que dormir em cima de toalhas, porque meu colchão está encharcado. 

Eu tiro as cobertas e balanço as pernas sobre a cama, só para que meus pés encontrem ainda mais copos de água. Eu bato em vários deles na minha tentativa de levantar e isso cria uma espécie de efeito dominó. Curvo-me e tento impedi-los de cair, mas eu apenas deixo pior. Ele colocou-os tão próximos, por todo chão do meu quarto, que eu não consigo encontrar um local seguro para pisar. 

Eu tento chegar ao criado-mudo e, ao mesmo tempo levantar a minha perna direita, de modo que ela não bata em quaisquer copos mais, mas eu perco o equilíbrio no processo e... sim. Eu caio. Sobre a pilha restante de copos que estão cheios de água. A água que está agora sobre todo o meu tapete. 

Touché, Gerard. 

***

Eu estou levando os copos de água do meu quarto para a cozinha, para lá e para cá, para lá e para cá. Ray sentado à mesa, olhando para mim. Eu sei que ele quer perguntar por que os copos estão agora no meu quarto, mas é melhor não. Tenho certeza que ele pode ver pelo olhar no meu rosto que eu não preciso do seu, “eu avisei”. 

A porta do quarto de Gerard abre e ele sai com a mochila pendurada no ombro. Faço uma pausa e olho para ele por alguns segundos. Seu cabelo está penteado para trás em um quase topete naquele tom vermelho. Ele está em um par de jeans justas e uma blusa azul. Ele geralmente veste seu uniforme do Hooters, que, finalmente começaram a contratar homens e abriram espaço para o público lgbt e não me interpretem mal, isso é fantástico. Afinal, todas as pessoas precisam de um pouco de diversão assistindo garçonetes gostosas e garçons melhores ainda andando por aí.... Mas isso? Vê-lo vestido com seus chinelos e sem sua maquiagem de sempre, é apenas... Pare de olhar para ele. 

— Bom dia, Iero. — ele diz, atirando punhais em minha direção. Ele olha para os copos em minhas mãos. — Dormiu bem? 

Eu sorrio para ele com vingança.

— Vai se foder, Gerard. 

Ele enruga o nariz e dá uma sacudida rápida com a cabeça.

— Não, obrigado. — ele diz, indo em direção à porta da frente. — Oh, por sinal. Estamos sem papel higiênico. Além disso, eu não consegui encontrar a minha lâmina, então eu espero que você não se importe que eu tenha usado a sua. — ele abre a porta da frente e se vira para mim. — E... — ele enruga o nariz novamente. — Eu acidentalmente derrubei sua escova de dente no banheiro. Desculpe. Lavei para você, apesar de tudo. 

Ele fecha a porta bem na hora que um dos copos de água voa da minha mão e atinge a parte de trás da porta. 

Ele é uma vadia. 

Ray calmamente passa por mim, direto para o seu quarto. Ele nem sequer olha para mim, porque ele me conhe  
ce melhor do que ninguém, e, portanto, ele sabe que não deve falar comigo agora. 

Desejo que Mikey me conhecesse tão bem, porque ele está rindo, indo para a cozinha. Toda vez que ele olha para mim, ele ri ainda mais forte.

— Eu sei que ele é malvado, mas Cristo, Frank. Ele te odeia. — ele ainda está rindo enquanto abre a máquina de lavar louça para descarregá-la. — Eu quero dizer, realmente te odeia. 

Eu termino a caminhada pela sala de estar e coloco os copos vazios ao lado da pia.

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso. — eu digo a ele. — Eu não posso viver com mais alguém aqui dentro. 

Mikey olha para mim, divertido. Ele não acha que estou falando sério. 

— Esta noite. Eu quero que ele saia esta noite. Ele pode morar com um amigo, ou com a irmã que ele está sempre ao telefone. Eu quero que ele vá, Michael. 

Ele pode ver que eu não estou brincando. Ele se endireita e aperta as mãos sobre o balcão atrás dele, olhando-me. Ele balança a cabeça.

— Ele não vai embora. 

Ele se abaixa e fecha a máquina de lavar louça e aperta o botão para iniciá-la. Ele começa a se afastar, então eu o sigo.

— Você não pode ter a palavra final em quem mora aqui. Eu tentei por duas semanas me dar bem com ele, e ele é impossível pra caralho. 

Mikey olha para todos os copos que revestem a bancada.

— Você acha que dar trote nele é fazer um esforço para se dar bem? — ele olha para mim, se afasta e caminha de volta, em direção ao seu quarto. — Ele não vai embora. Ele é nosso colega de quarto agora, então lide com isso. 

Ele bate à porta, e isso me irrita ainda mais porque eu estou realmente cansado de todo mundo batendo portas recentemente. Eu piso duro por toda a sala de estar e abro a porta.

— Ou ele vai ou eu vou! 

Assim que eu digo isso, me arrependo. Na verdade, eu não vou. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, mas talvez a ameaça o faça mudar de ideia. Ele dá de ombros. 

— A gente se vê. — ele diz casualmente. 

Eu me viro e soco a porta.

— Sério, Michael? Você me deixaria ir embora por ele? 

Ele se levanta e caminha para mim, não para até que ficamos olho no olho.

— Sim, Frank. Eu deixaria. Então vá pensar sobre isso e me fale quando você vai se mudar. — sua mão aperta a porta e ele tenta fechar na minha cara, mas eu bato a palma da minha mão contra ela e empurro-a de volta para abrir. 

— Você está transando com ele. — eu digo. 

— Pare com isso, já! Eu não estou transando com ele. 

Meu maxilar está cerrado com força e eu estou balançando a cabeça lentamente. Essa é a única explicação para ele estar defendendo-o infinitamente.

— Eu não sei por que você apenas não admite isso, Mikey. Tudo bem. Você está apaixonado por Gerard e você não quer que ele se mude. Se você pudesse apenas admitir isso, eu pararia. 

O maxilar de Mikey fica tenso e ele solta uma respiração rápida, frustrada. Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo e é aí que eu vejo. Eu vejo escrito em todo o seu rosto.   
Michael é apaixonado por Gerard. 

Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso, o que não faz sentido, já que eu estou tentando expulsá-lo. 

— Frank. — ele diz com calma. Ele volta para o quarto e gesticula para eu entrar. Eu não sei por que ele acha que precisa de privacidade, quando a única outra pessoa no apartamento é Ray. Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim quando eu estou dentro do seu quarto. Ele coloca as mãos nos quadris e olha para o chão por alguns segundos. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontram os meus novamente, estão cheios de derrota. 

Eu sabia. 

— Eu não estou apaixonado por Gerard. — ele diz com calma. — Ele é meu irmão.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estou andando pelo quarto, segurando a minha testa, parando a cada poucos metros para olhar para Mikey e balançar a cabeça, apenas para continuar andando novamente. 

Eu gostava mais quando pensava que ele estava transando com Gerard. 

— Como? — pergunto. — Como isso é possível? — faço uma pausa de novo e o encaro. — E por que vocês não me disseram antes? — eu me sinto um pouco excluído, como se Ray e Mikey estivessem tentando esconder algum grande segredo de família de mim. Isso não está certo, porque eu sou a família deles. Eles viveram comigo depois que saíram de casa. Meus pais os pegaram e deram um teto e comida na mesa. 

— O Ray não sabe. — diz Mikey. — E eu não quero que ele saiba até descobrirmos com certeza. Nós vamos fazer um teste de paternidade em breve, mas nossos horários simplesmente não têm se encontrado e é meio caro. 

Ótimo. Eu não posso guardar segredos de Ray. Nós somos melhores amigos desde que tínhamos dez anos. Eu nunca mantive um segredo dele, especialmente um tão grande. 

— Frank, jura que você não vai dizer a ele. A última coisa que ele precisa agora é mais estresse, e se ele descobrir que eu estive em contato com meu pai, ele vai levar isso para o pessoal. 

Minhas mãos voam no ar.

— Seu pai, Michael? Por que diabos você iria querer entrar em contato com aquele bastardo de novo? 

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu não quis. Após Gerard descobrir que sua mãe biológica teve um caso com o meu pai, ele me encontrou e me pediu para ajudá-lo a encontrá-lo. — ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e olha para o chão. — Eu avisei, mas ele tinha que ver por si mesmo. Eu não verei meu pai de novo, mas se Ray souber que eu mesmo levei-o para vê-lo, ele pensaria que eu estava agindo pelas costas dele para chegar aos nossos pais, e eu não estava. 

— O que seu pai disse quando você apareceu depois de todos esses anos? 

Ray é primo de terceiro grau de Mikey, ou algo assim, quando descobriram que ele é surdo, logo na infância seus pais jogaram a responsabilidade no colo dos pais de Mikey e se mandaram, desde então eles são criados como irmãos. Ray e Mikey mudaram-se para morar comigo e meus pais quando eles tinham apenas dezessete e quatorze anos, respectivamente, por isso tem cerca de sete anos que algum deles teve contato com o pai. 

Eles tiveram certamente uma infância difícil com o pai alcoólatra e mãe depressiva de Mikey, era uma vida abusiva e Ray precisava de certa atenção especial que apenas seu primo se esforçava para dar. E eu também, assim que os conheci. Rapidamente meus pais os acolheram quando a situação deles se tornou impossível de ignorar.  
Mikey balança a cabeça.

— Ele não mudou. Ele mal disse duas frases para nós, antes de nos mandar embora. Eu acho que desapontou muito o Gerard, ele ficaria bem em não fazer um teste de paternidade se não fosse por mim e Ray possivelmente sermos família dele. É apenas isso, eu acho que ele só quer alguém que possa chamar de família, e é por isso que eu estou ajudando-o com tudo isso. Eu me sinto mal por ele. 

Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu nunca teria imaginado.

— Ele nem sequer é parecido com qualquer um de vocês. — Mikey parece quase uma cópia do pai e Ray tem características marcantes da família do pai de Mikey, os dois são completamente diferentes, mas então em algum ponto Gerard deveria parecer com um dos dois. Se o seu pai é o elo comum entre eles e Gerard, você pensaria que ele teria algum tipo de semelhança com um deles. A não ser o fato do seu nariz ser fino, não há nada nele que pareça com Mikey. Os olhos verdes dele não estão nem perto dos olhos castanhos escuros de Ray e do esverdeado quase castanho de Mikey, por isso, se ele for irmão, ele deve ter puxado sua mãe cem por cento. Eu poderia apenas estar justificando o fato de que não quero que eles sejam parecidos. Isso seria um pouco estranho para mim. 

Mikey dá de ombros.

— Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo, Frank. Se for descoberto que ele não é filho dele, então Ray não precisa sequer saber sobre isso. 

Concordo com a cabeça, sabendo muito bem que Mikey está certo. Ray tem o suficiente em seu prato tendo que lidar com os problemas da Maggie, e até que se saiba com certeza, isso não é algo que ele deveria se estressar. 

— O que acontece com Gerard? — pergunto. — Se ele não for seu irmão. 

Mikey dá de ombros.

— Então eu acho que ele é apenas o nosso novo colega de quarto. 

Sento-me na cama e tento absorver tudo. Isso muda tudo. Se ele é irmão de Mikey, ele não será apenas o meu colega de quarto. Ele e sua atitude e suas calças apertadas Hooters serão parte das nossas vidas para sempre. 

Eu realmente não sei como me sinto sobre isso. 

— Você tem certeza de que ele não está apenas tentando enganar você? 

Mikey revira os olhos.

— Aquele garoto está apenas tentando sobreviver, Frank. Ele teve uma vida muito fodida e até mesmo se não formos irmãos, ele só precisa de alguém para lhe dar uma chance. Então, por favor. Você nem tem que ser bom para ele. Basta ter compreensão suficiente para permitir que ele more aqui. 

Concordo com a cabeça e caio de costas na cama. Irmão? 

— Então. — eu digo a Mikey. — Eu acho que significa que você definitivamente não está afim dele. O que significa que eu posso ficar com ele. 

O travesseiro de Mikey encontra o meu rosto.

— Você é nojento.


	4. Capítulo 4

Mikey estava certo. Eu sou nojento. Eu nunca me senti mais decepcionado comigo mesmo do que nessas duas últimas semanas. Desde o momento em que eu descobri que ele pode ser irmão de Mikey e primo de Ray, eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele. Eu continuo tentando identificar trejeitos que eles têm em comum, ou características físicas, mas a única coisa que eu notei é o quão gostoso que ele fica com a roupa do Hooters. 

O que, por sua vez, me deixa enojado comigo mesmo, porque os pensamentos dele com uniforme levam para alguns sonhos realmente estranhos. Ontem à noite eu sonhei que entrei no apartamento e ele estava de pé na cozinha naquelas calças justas demais alaranjadas, com uma blusa curta e o umbigo aparecendo. Mas quando meus olhos chegaram ao seu rosto, não era o rosto dele que eu estava olhando. Era o de Mikey. Ele estava sorrindo para mim com um sorriso de comedor de merda, e bem na hora que eu comecei a engasgar, Ray saiu do seu quarto usando a mesma roupa do Hooters. 

Acordei depois disso e tive que ir imediatamente para banheiro e escovar os dentes. Eu não sei por que eu pensei que escovar os dentes fosse me ajudar. Essa coisa de irmãos está fodendo com a minha cabeça em mais maneiras do que deveria. Por um lado, eu acho que seria legal se Ray e Mikey tivessem um irmão. Por outro lado, eu não quero que o irmão seja Gerard. Principalmente porque eu sou cético das razões dele aparecer do nada, bem na hora que Mikey começa a fazer um nome para si mesmo. Será que ele tem segundas intenções? Ele acha que Mikey é cheio de dinheiro? 

Porque, como o empresário da banda, eu posso assegurá-lo, ele não é. O dinheiro que a banda ganha, vai direto para as despesas com promoção e viagens. E está no ponto que eles estão colocando tanto tempo e esforço, que se não começar a se pagar durante esta próxima turnê programada, pode ser a última que eles vão. E é por isso que eu sou um pouco amargo quando se trata de Gerard, porque eu preciso do foco de Mikey para estar na Sounds of Cedar e do foco de Ray para escrever as músicas. Eu não quero que eles sejam absorvidos por um drama familiar. 

Mas caramba. Aquelas calças. 

Eu estou em pé na porta do meu quarto, olhando para ele. Ele está na cozinha, falando ao telefone enquanto faz algo para comer. O telefone está em cima do balcão e ele está no viva voz com quem está na outra linha. 

Gerard não percebeu que eu estou aqui de pé, por isso até que ele perceba, eu vou ficar bem aqui. Porque vê-lo ter uma conversa humana, normal, é algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e eu não consigo parar de assistir. O que é estranho, porque quantas vezes por dia eu vejo as pessoas terem interações típicas com outros seres humanos? Isso diz muito sobre a personalidade de Gerard, o fato de vê-lo fazer uma coisa como essa, parece realmente fascinante. Ele daria um estudo antropológico interessante, considerando que ele não parece estar de acordo com a maneira que a sociedade espera que um jovem se comporte. 

— Eu não aguento viver neste dormitório. — diz a voz no alto-falante. — Meu companheiro de quarto é um nerd estúpido. 

Gerard inclina a cabeça na direção do telefone, mas ainda não se vira para me ver. 

— Você tem que aguentar até você se formar. 

— E então nós podemos arranjar o nosso próprio lugar? 

Meus ouvidos animam, ao ouvi-lo mencionar a possibilidade de sair.

— Nós não podemos pagar o nosso próprio lugar. — diz Gerard. 

— Nós poderíamos, se você voltasse a fazer filmes pornôs. 

— Foi um pornô. — Gerard diz defensivamente. — Nós precisávamos de dinheiro. Além disso, eu atuei por três minutos, então faça o favor, pare de trazer isso à tona.   
Puta merda. Por favor, diga o nome, por favor, diga o nome. Eu tenho que saber o nome deste pornô. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — a garota diz, rindo. — Vou parar de mencionar se você puder prometer que vou sair do dormitório em três meses. 

Gerard balança a cabeça.

— Você sabe que eu não faço promessas. E você está esquecendo o tempo que tentamos morar juntos por três meses? Porque eu ainda estou chocado por qualquer um de nós sair vivo. Nós nos damos melhor à distância, e você é mais feliz nos dormitórios, acredite em mim. 

— Ugh. Eu sei que você está certo. — diz a garota. — Eu só preciso sair do meu mau humor e conseguir um emprego. Como está funcionando para você esse Hooters Show?   
Gerard zomba.

— É o pior emprego que eu já tive. — ele se vira para pegar o telefone e seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu nem sequer tento esconder o fato de que eu estava ouvindo a conversa. Ele me olha quando pega o telefone e segura perto da boca. — Eu te ligo mais tarde, Brandi. — ele termina a chamada e bate o seu telefone contra o balcão. — Qual é o seu problema? 

Eu dou de ombros.

— Nada. — eu digo, endireitando e caminhando em direção à cozinha. 

Não olhe para seus shorts, não olhe para seus shorts. 

— Eu só não sabia que você era capaz de interação humana normal. 

Gerard revira os olhos e pega o prato de comida que ele acabou de preparar. Ele começa a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto.

— Eu posso ser agradável com as pessoas que merecem. 

Quando ele chega à sua porta, ele se vira e me enfrenta.

— Eu preciso que você me leve ao trabalho em uma hora. Meu carro está na oficina. — ele desaparece em seu quarto. 

Eu faço careta, porque por alguma razão, o pensamento de levá-lo para o trabalho me excita, e minha emoção me desilude. Sinto-me como se eu fosse duas pessoas diferentes agora. Eu sou um cara que acha seu novo companheiro de quarto insanamente atraente, mas eu também sou um cara que não consegue ficar perto de seu novo colega quarto perverso. 

Eu também sou um cara que está prestes a fazer alguma pesquisa pesada na indústria pornô, porque eu tenho que encontrar esse filme. Já. É tudo que eu vou conseguir pensar até que eu veja com os meus próprios olhos. 

*** 

— Qual é o sobrenome de Gerard? — pergunto ao Mikey. Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele cinco vezes na última meia hora, tentando descobrir isso, mas ele não me mandou uma mensagem de volta, então agora eu estou no telefone com ele. Tenho certeza de que um pouco de pesquisa no Google com o nome dele poderia me ajudar a encontrar o título. 

— Way. Por quê? 

Eu rio.

— Gerard Way? Sério? 

Há uma pausa na outra extremidade da linha.

— O que é tão engraçado? E por que você precisa do sobrenome dele? 

— Não há razão. — eu digo. — Obrigado. 

Eu desligo o telefone sem dar uma explicação. A última coisa que Mikey precisa saber é que o seu possível irmão fez um filme pornô. 

Mas Way? Isso é muito fácil. 

Eu passo os próximos 15 minutos pesquisando o nome dele, procurando qualquer coisa relacionada com pornografia. Eu fico de mãos vazias. Ele deve ter usado um nome falso. 

Eu fecho meu notebook quando a minha porta abre.

— Vamos. — diz ele. 

Eu me levanto e deslizo sobre meus sapatos.

— Nunca ouviu falar de bater? — eu pergunto enquanto o sigo pela sala de estar. 

— Realmente, Frank? Vindo do cara que entrou no banheiro, quando eu estava lá, não menos do que três vezes nas últimas duas semanas? 

— Nunca ouviu falar de trancar portas? — eu digo em resposta. 

Ele não responde enquanto sai. Eu pego as minhas chaves do balcão e o sigo. Estou curioso para saber por que ele nunca fecha as portas quando está no chuveiro. Meu primeiro pensamento me leva a crer que talvez ele goste quando eu o surpreendo. Por que outro motivo ele deixaria destrancada? 

Pensando nisso, ele também usa demais esse uniforme maldito, mais tempo do que precisa. Ele o coloca umas boas duas horas antes de ir para o trabalho e fica vestido pelo mesmo tempo quando chega em casa. A maioria das pessoas passam o mínimo de tempo possível em suas roupas de trabalho, mas Gerard parece gostar de exibir sua bunda na minha cara. 

Faço uma pausa na parte inferior da escada e vejo como a bunda dele faz o seu caminho em direção ao meu carro. 

Puta merda. Eu acho que Gerard está afim de mim. 

Ele se vira depois que tenta abrir a porta trancada. Ele olha para mim com expectativa e eu ainda estou congelado na parte inferior da escada, olhando para ele, minha boca aberta. 

Gerard gosta de mim. 

— Destranque o carro, Iero. Jesus. 

Eu levanto o controle da chave e aponto para o carro para destravar as portas. Gerard desliza em seu assento e vira o visor para baixo, tocando em seu cabelo. Um sorriso se espalha lentamente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu vou para o lado do motorista. 

Gerard me quer. 

Isso vai ser divertido. 

Depois de tirar o carro, eu mantenho a metade do meu foco na estrada e metade nas suas pernas. Ele tem uma apoiada no painel e continua correndo a mão para cima e para baixo na sua coxa. Eu não posso dizer se ele está fazendo isso de uma forma sedutora ou porque ele gosta do som das suas unhas arranhando a calça.   
Eu tenho que me ajustar no meu lugar e engolir o caroço na minha garganta, porque nós nunca realmente estivemos tão perto antes por todo esse tempo. A tensão é grande, e eu não posso dizer se é toda minha, ou se é uma tensão compartilhada. Eu limpo minha garganta e faço o que posso para não tornar esses dezesseis quilômetros os mais difíceis que eu já tive que dirigir. 

— Então. — eu digo, tentando pensar em algo para quebrar o gelo. — Você gosta do seu trabalho? 

Gerard ri baixinho.

— Sim, Iero. Eu amo. Eu adoro quando os homens repugnantes velhos agarram a minha bunda, noite após noite, e eu particularmente adoro quando o cara bêbado acha que meu pênis é um acessório e não uma extensão do meu corpo. Ah e claro, definitivamente amo quando nos obrigam a dançar depois de passar mais de seis horas em pé.  
Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu não sei por que eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia falar com ele. Eu expiro e não me incomodo em fazer mais perguntas. É impossível conversar com ele.

Mas no fundo começo a me sentir muito mal por ter pensado que o Hooters é divertido, nunca parei pra imaginar o que as pessoas que trabalham lá precisam passar.   
Silêncio engole o carro por mais três quilômetros. Ouço-o suspirar pesadamente e me viro e olho para ele, mas ele está olhando para fora da janela.

— As gorjetas são boas. — ele diz em voz baixa. 

Sorrio e olho de volta para a estrada. Eu sorrio, porque eu sei que isso é o mais perto de um pedido de desculpas que Gerard é capaz de chegar.

— Isso é bom. — eu digo, minha forma de dizer a ele que eu aceito seu pedido de desculpas. 

Ficamos quietos até chegar ao seu trabalho. Eu paro na frente e ele sai do carro e, em seguida, se inclina e me olha.

— Eu preciso que você me pegue às onze hoje à noite. 

Ele bate à porta, sem dizer, por favor, ou obrigado ou adeus. E mesmo que ele seja a pessoa mais arrogante que eu já conheci na minha vida, eu não consigo parar de sorrir.   
Eu acho que nós podemos ter acabado de nos conectar. 

***

Depois que eu chego em casa, a primeira coisa que faço é ajustar os alarmes de cada pornô no pay-per-view. Passei as próximas horas avançando rápido durante a maior parte deles, fazendo uma pausa a qualquer momento que aparecia um cara que se assemelhasse a ele, mesmo que remotamente. Eu levo em conta que ele pode ter tingido o cabelo de vermelho depois de ter feito o filme, então eu não posso dispensar homens apenas com base na cor do cabelo. 

Ray senta ao meu lado no sofá e eu considero colocar a TV na legenda para ele, mas não coloco. Vamos ser honestos, pornôs não são conhecidos por suas linhas de história fascinantes. 

Ray me cutuca para chamar minha atenção.

“O que há com esta nova fascinação?” ele pergunta, referindo-se ao fato de que eu não fiz nada hoje que não fosse assistir filme pornô após pornô. 

Eu não quero ser honesto, então eu simplesmente dou de ombros.

“Eu gosto de pornografia.” 

Ele acena com a cabeça lentamente e, em seguida, levanta-se.

“Eu não vou mentir.” ele sinaliza. “É realmente estranho. Vou estar fora, na minha varanda, se você precisar de mim.”

Faço uma pausa na TV.

“Você já trabalhou em alguma música nova?” 

Ray parece frustrado quando pergunto isso. Ele balança a cabeça.

“Ainda não.” ele vai embora e eu me sinto mal por perguntar. Eu não sei o que mudou ao longo dos últimos meses, mas ele não é o mesmo. Ele parece mais estressado do que o normal, e isso me faz pensar se ele e Maggie têm brigado. Ele diz que estão bem, mas ele nunca teve problema para escrever música para a banda antes, e todo mundo sabe que a primeira fonte de inspiração musical vem de relacionamentos. 

Ray e Mikey são ambos musicalmente inclinados e eu sempre tive um pouco de inveja disso. Admito, eu tenho inveja de Ray, em muitas maneiras. Ele apenas parece ter nascido com certo nível de maturidade, e eu sempre invejei isso sobre ele. Ele não é impulsivo como eu, e ele também parece que considera mais os sentimentos das pessoas do que eu. Eu sei que Mikey sempre cuidou dele e eu definitivamente também, assim vê-lo lutar com o que está acontecendo na cabeça dele é difícil. Ele sabia no que estava se metendo quando começou a namorar Maggie, então eu não tenho certeza se ele está ficando infeliz com a sua relação ou se talvez ele esteja preocupado que ela está infeliz com ele. Seja o que for, eu não sei o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo. 

Eu não acho que eu possa ajudá-lo. 

Eu volto o meu foco para a TV e avanço rapidamente por pelo menos mais três filmes antes de eu perceber que já são onze e eu estou atrasado para buscar Gerard.   
Merda. O tempo voa quando você está assistindo pornô. 

Eu passo os próximos vários minutos rápidos, fazendo os dezesseis quilômetros para Hooters em tempo recorde. Quando eu estaciono, ele está do lado de fora com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, atirando punhais no meu carro. Ele abre a porta e entra.

— Você está atrasado. 

Eu esperei até que ele batesse a porta antes de pisar no acelerador.

— De nada pela carona, Gerard. 

Eu posso sentir a raiva irradiando dele. Eu não sei se é simplesmente porque estou atrasado para pegá-lo ou porque ele teve uma noite de merda no trabalho, mas não estou prestes a perguntar. Quando chegamos no prédio, ele salta para fora do meu carro antes mesmo de eu estacionar. Ele sobe as escadas e bate à porta da frente.   
Quando eu chego ao apartamento, ele já está em seu quarto. Eu tento ser compreensivo, mas isso é apenas... fodidamente rude. Eu dou uma carona para o trabalho e tudo o que ele faz é ser idiota para cima de mim? Você não tem que saber boas maneiras para saber o quão é inadequado esse tipo de comportamento. Inferno, eu sou uma das pessoas mais irreverentes que eu conheço, e eu nunca trataria alguém como ele está me tratando. 

Eu ando para o meu quarto e vou direto para o banheiro. Ele já está lá, em pé na pia, lavando o rosto.

— Mais uma vez sem bater? — ele diz revirando os olhos dramaticamente. 

Eu o ignoro e vou para o vaso. Eu levanto a tampa e abro as minhas calças. Eu tento manter o meu sorriso em cheque quando eu o ouço zombando do fato de que eu acabei de mijar com ele no banheiro. 

— Você está falando sério? Nunca usou o mictório por acaso? 

Eu continuo o ignorar os comentários dele e dou descarga quando termino. Deixo a tampa levantada de propósito e passo para a pia, bem ao lado dele. Dois podem jogar este jogo idiota, Gerard. 

Eu pego minha escova de dente e passo creme dental sobre ela e, em seguida, começo a escovar os dentes. Ele me dá uma cotovelada quando eu fico no caminho da pia, tentando me afastar. Dou uma cotovelada de volta e continuo a escovação. Eu olho para o nosso reflexo no espelho. Sou vários centímetros mais baixo do que ele, o que é uma merda. Meu cabelo é castanho escuro, enquanto o dele irradiava naquele vermelho fogo e meus olhos são castanhos em comparação com seus verdes. Nós completamos um ao outro, no entanto. De pé, um ao lado do outro, desse jeito, eu posso ver como formaríamos um casal de boa aparência. 

Merda. 

Por que eu estou permitindo que pensamentos como estes apodreçam no meu cérebro? 

Ele termina de limpar a maquiagem do rosto antes de pegar sua própria escova de dente. Agora nós dois estamos lutando por espaço na pia, escovando com mais força do que os nossos dentes, provavelmente, uma vez foram escovados. Nós nos revezamos com raiva cuspindo na pia, jogando os cotovelos para o outro a cada vez.   
Quando eu termino, eu enxáguo a escova de dente e coloco de volta no suporte. Ele faz o mesmo. Eu coloco as minhas mãos sob o fluxo da água e inclino para frente para tomar um gole quando ele me empurra para o lado, me fazendo respingar água em todo o balcão. Eu espero até que ele tenha água em suas próprias mãos, então eu enfio os braços, observando os respingos de água em todos os lugares. 

Ele agarra o balcão e toma uma respiração profunda, calmante. Isso não ajuda, porém, porque ele espirra sua mão através do fluxo da torneira, o joga um monte de água direto no meu rosto. 

Eu fecho meus olhos e tento me colocar no lugar dele. Talvez ele teve um dia difícil. Talvez ele deteste seu trabalho. Talvez ele odeie a sua vida.   
Qualquer que seja sua razão para agir dessa maneira não é desculpa para o fato de ainda não ter agradecido pela carona. Ele está me tratando como se eu arruinasse a sua vida, e tudo que eu tenho feito é tentar acomodá-lo. 

Abro os olhos e nem sequer olho para ele. Eu estendo a mão, fecho a torneira da pia, e em seguida, pego a toalha de mão e começo a secar meu rosto. Ele está me observando de perto, me esperando revidar. Dou um passo lento em direção a ele, elevando-me sobre ele. Ele pressiona as costas contra a pia e mantém os olhos fixos nos meus enquanto eu me inclino para frente, levantando-me em meus pés. 

Nossos peitos estão quase tocando agora. Eu posso sentir o calor que irradia dele quando seus lábios lentamente se separam. Ele não está me afastando desta vez. Na verdade, parece que ele está me desafiando a continuar. Para aproximar. 

Eu coloco minhas mãos em cada lado dele, trancando-o entre eles. Ele ainda não resiste e eu sei que se eu tentasse beijá-lo agora, ele não resistiria a isso, também. Sob qualquer outra circunstância, eu o beijaria agora. Minha língua iria tão longe na sua boca quanto pudesse, porque porra, é uma bela boca. Eu não sei como tanto veneno pode vomitar de lábios tão suaves como os dele. 

— Gerard. — eu digo, com muita calma. 

Eu posso ver o movimento de sua garganta quando ele engole, ainda olhando para mim.

— Iero. — ele diz, com a voz um mix entre decidido e desesperado. 

Eu sorrio para ele, a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. O fato de que ele está me permitindo chegar perto só prova que a minha teoria do início desta tarde está correta. Ele me quer. Ele quer que eu o toque, beije, leve para a minha cama. Gostaria de saber se ele é tão malvado no quarto quanto fora. 

Eu me inclino mais um centímetro e ele ofega em silêncio, alternando olhares entre os meus olhos e lábios. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior, deslizando lentamente meus dentes sobre ele. Ele observa a minha boca com fascinação. Meu coração está em minha garganta e minhas mãos estão suando, porque eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso. Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que posso resistir a ele. 

Eu me inclino ainda mais perto, alcançando ao seu redor com a minha mão direita até que eu encontro o enxaguante bucal no balcão. Apenas quando os nossos lábios se encontrariam se eu fosse beijá-lo, eu puxo para trás e me afasto, removendo a tampa do enxaguante bucal. Eu mantenho meus olhos focados nos dele e tomo um gole antes de colocar a tampa de volta sobre ele e deixá-lo no balcão. 

Eu posso ver o desejo em seus olhos ser engolido pela fúria. Ele está chateado comigo, chateado com ele mesmo. Possivelmente até envergonhado. Quando ele vê que eu estava brincando com ele, os cantos dos olhos dobram com seu intenso brilho. Eu passo até a pia e cuspo o enxaguante bucal, limpando minha boca com a toalha de mão novamente. Eu me viro para o meu quarto.

— Boa noite, Gerard. 

Eu fecho a porta, encosto contra ele e fecho os olhos com força. A porta do seu quarto bate e eu solto uma respiração regular. Eu nunca estive mais excitado do que estou agora. Eu também nunca estive mais orgulhoso de mim mesmo do que agora. Fugir daquela boca e daqueles olhos famintos foi a coisa mais difícil que eu tive que fazer, mas também a mais importante. Eu tenho que manter a vantagem, porque aquele garoto tem muito poder sobre mim, e ele nem ao menos sabe. 

Eu apago a luz do meu quarto e caminho até minha cama, tentando fazer com que a imagem do que apenas quase aconteceu saia da minha cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos, eu desisto de tentar lutar contra isso. Eu decido usar os pensamentos dele a meu favor quando deslizo a minha mão em minhas boxers, pensando naquelas calças laranja. Aquela boca. O pequeno suspiro de ar que ele soltou quando me inclinei na direção dele. 

Eu fecho meus olhos e penso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não fosse tão teimoso. Se eu teria apenas o beijado. Eu também penso sobre o fato de que ele está a poucos metros de distância, espero, que tão sexualmente frustrado como eu estou agora. 

Por que ele tem que ser assim tão malvado? Garotos malvados são a minha fraqueza, e eu acho que só agora percebi isso.


	5. Chapter 5

Já se passaram três dias desde o nosso momento no banheiro. Tenho notado que ele mantém as portas fechadas agora, o que é bom. Tenho certeza de que ele está chateado por ter se permitido um momento de fraqueza. Ele não parece ser o tipo de ceder tão facilmente quanto ele quase fez. 

De qualquer maneira, eu não consigo decidir se eu fiz a coisa certa. Metade de mim se alegra com o fato de que eu fui capaz de sair, mas a outra metade não pode acreditar o quão estúpido eu fui por deixar passar uma oportunidade como essa. Eu poderia ter ficado com ele, e agora, mais do que provavelmente, nunca ficarei. Mas é melhor assim, porque a última coisa que eu preciso é ficar com um companheiro de quarto que poderia ser o irmão do meu melhor amigo. Mas ele deixa isso duro, trocadilho intencional, quando entra na sala de estar do jeito que ele está agora. Ele não está com suas roupas de trabalho, mas o que está vestindo não melhora em nada. Ele está usando uma camiseta cortada como um cropped fino sobre algo que é dificilmente um short de pijama feminino, e ele andou entre mim e a TV mais vezes do que posso contar. 

Merda. 

Agora ele está vindo em minha direção com livros nas mãos. 

Merda. 

Ele está sentando no sofá. Ao meu lado. Com aquele cropped fino. E seus mamilos estavam aparecendo sob o tecido. Merda. 

Posso lidar com isso. Eu forço meus olhos na TV, ainda em busca de qualquer pornô em que ele atuou. Eu poderia simplesmente perguntar a ele, mas isso não é uma boa ideia. Se ele sabe que eu sei que ele fez um filme pornô, ele provavelmente faria tudo o que pudesse para ter certeza de que eu nunca descubra.   
Ele se inclina para frente e pega o controle remoto e, em seguida, aponta para a TV para silenciá-la. Eu não sei o que ele pensa que é, mas se ele não quer ouvir a TV, ele pode ir para o seu quarto. Eu pego o controle remoto e ligo o som novamente. Ele suspira e abre um dos seus livros e começa a ler.   
Eu finjo que estou prestando atenção na TV, mas eu não posso parar de roubar olhares para ele, porque puta merda, eu não posso acreditar que me afastei dele. Eu sou um idiota. 

Ele pega o controle remoto e silencia a TV novamente, possivelmente porque um dos homens estava gritando no topo dos seus pulmões. Será que Gerard é escandaloso durante o sexo? Provavelmente não. Ele é mais provavelmente teimoso, recusando-se a desistir de qualquer um de seus sons. 

Eu tiro a TV do mudo de novo e ele atinge o seu ponto de ruptura.

— Eu estou tentando estudar, Frank. Pelo amor de Deus, você ainda consegue o mesmo efeito quando está no mudo. 

Eu o olho com curiosidade.

— Como você sabe? Você é uma especialista em pornografia? 

Ele olha para mim, um flash de suspeita em seus olhos.

— Você pode, por favor, por uma noite, abrir mão do seu vício para que eu possa estudar em paz e com sossego? 

Gerard disse, por favor. 

— Vá estudar no seu quarto. — eu digo. 

Sua boca cerra em uma linha fina. Ele empurra o livro do seu colo e levanta. Ele caminha em direção à TV e alcança atrás, puxando a tomada. Depois de voltar para o sofá, ele puxa o livro de volta para o seu colo e volta a estudar. 

Eu não sei como pude ir além da sua atitude horrível o suficiente para sequer ficar atraído por ele. Ele é vil. Eu não me importo o quão gostoso ele é, ele nunca vai encontrar alguém que consiga suportar a sua personalidade. 

— Você pode ser um verdadeiro filho da puta às vezes, você sabe disso? 

Ele solta um suspiro exasperado.

— Sim, bem. Você é viciado em pornografia. 

Eu rio baixinho.

— Pelo menos eu não estive em um pornô. 

Seus olhos oscilam em minha direção.

— Eu sabia que você estava escutando. 

Eu dou de ombros.  
— Eu não consegui evitar. Você estava tendo uma conversa como se fosse um ser humano real. Foi fascinante. 

Seu foco recai sobre as páginas do livro.

— Você é um idiota. 

— Você é um oportunista. 

Ele fecha o livro com uma batida e se vira para mim no sofá.

— Um oportunista? Você está brincando comigo? 

Eu puxo o meu joelho para cima, viro e o encaro.

— Você não acha que parece um pouco suspeito você aparecer do nada e afirmar ser o irmão, há muito perdido, para a banda mais popular local de Austin?   
Ele parece capaz de assassinato.

— Frank, eu sugiro que você pare de fazer acusações contra pessoas que você não sabe absolutamente nada. 

Eu sorrio, porque eu sei que cheguei a ele. Eu poderia sair vitorioso novamente. 

— Eu aprendi o suficiente sobre você para saber que você não merece ser confiável. — eu pego o livro e coloco de novo em seu colo e aponto para o seu quarto. — Agora pegue o seu dever de casa e volte para o seu quarto emprestado. 

— Meu quarto emprestado? Você nem paga aluguel, Frank. 

— Nem você, Gerard. 

— Tudo que você faz é assistir filme pornô e olhar para minha bunda. Você é um pervertido preguiçoso. 

— Tudo que você faz é exibir sua bunda e fantasiar sobre mim beijando você. 

— Você é nojento. — ele diz. — Por uma questão de fato, assista pornografia. Tenho certeza de que você precisa de todas as dicas que você pode conseguir.   
Ok, isso é baixo. Ele pode insultar a minha preguiça, minhas finanças, meu novo vício em pornografia, mas ele não pode insultar minhas habilidades no quarto. Especialmente quando ele não tem experiência em primeira mão.

— Eu não preciso de dicas para agradar alguém, Gerard. Eu nasci com talento natural. 

Ele está me olhando como se estivesse prestes a me dar um soco, mas eu não consigo parar de olhar para a sua boca, esperando que ele me insulte novamente. Em algum lugar, entre ser chamado de idiota e este momento, eu fiquei mais excitado do que já estive em minha vida. Eu estou esperando que ele esteja prestes ir furiosamente para o seu quarto, porque eu já conheço a minha quota de contenção quando se trata dele. 

Ele lambe o lábio inferior, e eu tenho que segurar a almofada do sofá para me impedir de atacar aquela boca. Seus olhos estão focados intensamente sobre os meus, e nós dois estamos respirando tão fortemente por causa dos nossos ataques verbais, que posso sentir sua respiração em meus lábios. 

— Eu te odeio. — ele diz, com os dentes cerrados. 

— Eu odeio você primeiro. — eu assobio de volta. 

Seu foco recai sobre minha boca e assim que eu vejo o flash mais ínfimo de desejo em seus olhos, eu avanço. Eu pego seu rosto e pressiono meus lábios nos dele enquanto empurro-o de volta contra o sofá. Ele está me empurrando para longe com os joelhos, enquanto me puxa para ele com as mãos. Minha língua força através da barreira dos lábios dele e ele me devora em resposta. Eu o beijo duro, e ele me beija ainda mais duro. Eu estou puxando um punhado de seu cabelo enquanto ele arranha o meu pescoço com as unhas. Porra, isso dói. Ele dói. 

Eu quero mais. 

Eu estou pairando sobre ele e, em seguida, me pressionando contra ele, puxando o joelho para que ele possa envolvê-lo em torno da minha cintura. Suas mãos estão no meu cabelo, e eu não quero que ele se mude. Eu quero que ele fique. Eu quero que ele seja meu companheiro de quarto para sempre. Ele é a melhor porra de companheiro de quarto que eu já tive e meu Deus, ele é tão agradável. Como é que eu alguma vez pensei que ele fosse mal? Ele é tão, tão doce, e seus lábios são doces e Gerard, eu amo o nome dele. 

— Gerard. — eu sussurro, querendo dizer o nome dele em voz alta. Eu não sei como eu odiei o seu nome antes deste momento, porque é o nome mais bonito que eu já disse em voz alta. 

Eu me afasto da sua boca e começo a fazer o meu caminho até seu doce, doce pescoço. Assim que eu chego ao seu ombro, ele começa a me afastar com as mãos.   
Bem ali, eu pulo de volta à realidade e me separo da sua boa vontade. 

Eu passo para o outro lado do sofá, precisando do espaço para entender o que diabos aconteceu? 

Ele senta-se rapidamente no sofá. Limpa a boca e eu corro minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, fazendo de tudo para que eu possa processar isso. 

Ele é um filho da puta mal. Eu fecho meus olhos e enrugo minha testa, tentando descobrir como eu acabei de perder o controle completo de mim mesmo, simplesmente porque eu estava o beijando. Eu penso sobre todas as mentiras que estavam apenas passando pela minha cabeça, enquanto meu pau tentava me convencer que ele era realmente uma pessoa decente. 

Eu sou fraco. Eu sou tão fraco, e ele acabou de ganhar terreno novamente. 

— Não faça isso novamente. — ele diz, com raiva e sem fôlego. 

Sua voz me faz estremecer.

— Você que começou. — eu digo na defensiva. 

Ele começou? Eu não me lembro. Poderia ter sido mútuo. 

— Você beija como se estivesse tentando ressuscitar um gato morto. — diz ele, desgostoso. 

— Você beija como se fosse um gato morto. 

Ele puxa os joelhos até o peito e envolve seus braços em torno deles. Ele parece extremamente desconfortável com o silêncio, por isso não me surpreende quando ele cospe outro insulto.

— Você provavelmente fode como um macarrão flácido. 

— Eu fodo como se eu fosse o Thor. 

Eu não estou olhando para ele, mas eu sei que o comentário tinha que fazê-lo sorrir. Se ele fosse ao menos capaz de sorrir. O silêncio cresce mais pesado e nenhum de nós se move o que torna ainda mais evidente que o que aconteceu foi um erro. 

— Por que você está com gosto de cebola? — ele pergunta. 

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu acabei de comer pizza. 

Ele olha para a cozinha.

— Sobrou? 

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Está na geladeira. 

Ele imediatamente se levanta para caminhar até a cozinha, e odeio que eu esteja olhando para sua camisa. Eu posso ver seus mamilos cutucando através do tecido fino, e eu quero apontar para ele e dizer, “Eu fiz isso! Isso tudo fui eu!” 

Em vez disso, eu fecho meus olhos e tento pensar sobre o que vai parar meu desejo de segui-lo até a cozinha e dobrá-lo sobre o balcão. Felizmente, a porta do quarto do Ray abre, por isso dou toda a minha atenção a ele quando ele entra na sala de estar. Ele faz uma pausa quando me vê sentado no sofá. Ele olha para a TV que não está nem mesmo ligada.

“Por que você parece tão culpado?” 

Eu balanço minha cabeça vergonhosamente.

“Eu acho que acabei de dar uns amassos em Gerard.” eu sinalizo. 

Ray olha para Gerard, que está em pé na cozinha, de costas para nós. Ele balança a cabeça em desapontamento. Ou confusão. 

“Por quê?” ele pergunta perplexo. “Ele fez de boa vontade?” 

Eu pego uma das almofadas do sofá e jogo nele.

“Sim, ele fez isso de bom grado, imbecil. Ele me quer.” 

“Você o quer?” ele parece genuinamente chocado, como se não esperasse por isso de jeito nenhum. 

Eu balanço a minha cabeça.

“Não, eu não o quero.” eu sinalizo. “Mas eu sinto que eu preciso dele. Tanto. Ele é tão...” eu pauso minhas mãos por alguns segundos antes de continuar. “Ele é a melhor pior coisa que já aconteceu comigo.”

Ray vai de costas até que sua mão está na porta da frente.

“Eu vou passar a noite na Maggie.” ele sinaliza. “Nós vamos orar por você.”

Eu dou o dedo conforme ele sai. Quando eu viro para encarar Gerard, ele está caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. Ele passa pela TV e nem sequer tem a audácia de conectá-la novamente. 

Eu ligo a TV, porque não há dúvida em minha mente agora. Eu tenho que encontrar aquele pornô, porque depois de experimentar aquele beijo, eu estou viciado. Viciado em todas as coisas de Gerard. 

***

Eu mal dormi na noite passada. Estar no mesmo apartamento com ele, sabendo que Ray e Mikey saíram, era demais. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não arrumar uma desculpa para bater na porta do quarto dele. Mas eu estou aprendendo como sua mente funciona, e eu sei que ele me rejeitaria em um piscar de olhos, apenas para permanecer no controle. 

E agora, Ray e Mikey ainda estão fora e ele está no trabalho e eu já esgotei toda a pornografia no pay-per-view. Eu não consigo saber quanto pornô eu assisti nas últimas duas semanas. É ridículo. Quantos poderiam haver? E eu reduzi aos que foram feitos nos últimos anos, porque ele tinha que ter mais de dezoito anos, quando filmou. Ele tem vinte e dois agora, de modo que há quatro anos de filmes pornográficos para peneirar. 

Meu Deus. Eu estou obcecado. 

Estou parecendo um assediador. 

A porta da frente abre e Gerard entra. Ele fecha com uma batida tão forte, que eu recuo. Ele caminha até a cozinha e começa a abrir e fechar armários. Ele finalmente descansa as palmas das mãos no balcão e olha diretamente para mim.

— Onde diabos você guarda o álcool? 

Mal dia, eu acho. 

Levanto-me e caminho até a pia. Abro o armário debaixo dele e tiro a garrafa de desinfetante. Eu nem sequer me preocupo de pegar um copo para ele. Ele se parece com o tipo de pessoa que pode tomar no gargalo. 

— Você está tentando me matar? — ele pergunta, olhando para a garrafa nas minhas mãos. 

Eu empurro-a em sua mão.

— Ray acha que ele é inteligente escondendo em garrafas velhas e limpas. Ele não gosta quando eu bebo todo o seu álcool. 

Ele traz a garrafa para o nariz e estremece.

— E uísque é a única coisa que você tem? 

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele encolhe os ombros, traz a garrafa aos lábios, inclina a cabeça para trás e toma um longo gole. 

Ele entrega a garrafa de volta para mim enquanto limpa a boca com as costas da mão. Tomo um gole da garrafa, em seguida, entrego-a de volta para ele. Nós fazemos isso várias vezes até que a raiva parece ter diminuído, tanto quanto a raiva pode diminuir no mundo de Gerard. Eu coloco a tampa de volta na garrafa e devolvo ao armário. 

— Mal dia? — pergunto. 

Ele se inclina contra o balcão e puxa o elástico da sua bermuda laranja.

— Pior. 

— Quer falar sobre isso? 

Ele olha para mim, através de seus cílios e, em seguida, revira os olhos.

— Não. — ele diz, sem rodeios. 

Eu não forço. Eu nem mesmo sei se quero realmente saber sobre o seu dia. Tudo e nada parecem tirá-lo do sério, então ele provavelmente está chateado com algo estúpido, como um farol vermelho no seu caminho para casa. Tem que ser desgastante responder a todos os aspectos da vida com tanta raiva. 

— Por que você está sempre tão bravo? 

Ele ri baixinho.

— Isso é fácil. — diz ele. — Idiotas, clientes estúpidos, um trabalho de merda, pais inúteis, amigos ruins, mau tempo, companheiros de quarto irritantes que não sabem como beijar. 

Eu rio com o último comentário, que eu tenho certeza que era para ser uma cutucada, mas pareceu mais como um flerte dissimulado. 

— Como você está tão feliz o tempo todo? — ele pergunta. — Você acha que tudo é engraçado. 

— Isso é fácil. — eu digo. — Grandes pais, sorte de ter um emprego, amigos leais, dias ensolarados e companheiros de quarto que atuaram em filmes pornô. 

Ele olha para longe rapidamente em uma tentativa de esconder um sorriso que quase apareceu em seu rosto. Deus, eu gostaria que ele soltasse esse sorriso, porque eu estou morrendo de vontade de ver como é. Desde que ele se mudou para cá, eu não tenho certeza se já vi o seu sorriso. 

— É por isso que você vê tanta pornografia? Porque você está esperando descobrir em qual deles eu estava? 

Eu não concordo com cabeça, mas também não discordo. Eu inclino meu quadril para o balcão e dobro os braços sobre o peito.

— Apenas me diga o nome dele. 

— Não. — ele diz rapidamente. — Além disso, eu era apenas um coadjuvante. Eu nem sequer realmente fiz alguma coisa. 

Um coadjuvante. Isso ajuda a diminuir a minha procura um pouco. 

— Realmente não fazer nada não significa que não fez. 

Ele revira os olhos para mim, mas ainda está de pé aqui, então eu continuo.

— Você estava nu? 

— Foi um pornô, Frank. Eu não estava vestindo um suéter. 

Isso significa que sim. 

— Você fez sexo diante das câmeras? 

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não. 

— Mas você ficou com um cara? 

Ele balança a cabeça novamente.

— Não era um cara. 

Puta merda. 

Eu me viro e seguro o balcão com uma mão, enquanto faço o sinal da cruz sobre o meu corpo com a outra. Quando eu viro, ele ainda está de pé no mesmo lugar, mas ele realmente parece relaxado. Ele devia beber uísque todo dia. 

— Então você está me dizendo que você fez com uma garota? E isso está documentado em algum lugar? No filme? 

O canto da sua boca se enrola em um sorriso fantasmagórico. 

— Você sorriu. 

Ele para de sorrir imediatamente.

— Eu não. 

Dou um passo em direção a ele e aceno com a cabeça.

— Sim, você sorriu. Eu fiz você sorrir. 

Ele começa a sacudir a cabeça em desacordo, então eu escorrego a minha mão atrás do seu pescoço. Seus olhos se arregalam, e eu tenho quase certeza que ele está prestes a me afastar, mas não consigo evitar. Aquele sorriso. 

— Você realmente sorriu, Gerard. — eu sussurro. — E você precisa admitir, porque foi fodidamente bonito. 

Ele ofega em choque um pouco antes dos meus lábios chocarem contra os dele. Eu não acho que ele estava esperando este beijo acontecer, mas ele certamente não está se opondo. Sua boca é quente e sensível e quando eu separo seus lábios com minha língua, ele realmente me permite. 

Eu não sei se é o uísque ou ele, mas meu coração está debatendo no meu peito como um animal enjaulado. Eu deslizo as mãos pelas suas costas até se depararem com a bunda e eu aperto enquanto o levanto e o coloco no balcão. 

Nossos lábios se separam, e nos olhamos fixamente um para o outro em silêncio, cada um de nós hesitante em acreditar que o outro não está prestes a ir embora novamente. Quando percebo que nenhum de nós parece querer acabar com isso, eu trago minhas mãos até o seu rosto e me inclino novamente, pegando seus lábios entre os meus.   
Isso é diferente do nosso beijo na outra noite. Nosso primeiro beijo foi rápido e frenético, porque sabíamos onde ele acabaria. 

Esse é lento e profundo, e parece que é apenas o começo do que estamos prestes a experimentar esta noite. Desta vez, quando eu deixo a boca para provar seu pescoço, ele não me afasta. Ele me puxa para mais perto, querendo que eu o beije mais forte. 

— Frank. — ele sussurra, inclinando o pescoço para o lado, dando-me a rédea livre da sua pele. — Se eu transar com você, você tem que prometer que não vai ficar pegajoso depois. 

Eu rio, mas eu não me afasto do seu pescoço.

— Se você transar comigo, Gerard, você é aquele que corre o risco de se tornar pegajoso. Você vai querer muito mais de mim, eu não vou conseguir diferenciar você e um plástico filme. 

Ele ri, e eu me afasto dele. Eu olho para baixo em sua boca e, em seguida, em seus olhos. 

— Meu Deus. 

Ele balança a cabeça, confuso.

— O que? 

— Sua risada. — eu beijo-o na boca. — Fodidamente fenomenal. — eu sussurro em sua boca. Eu o levanto do balcão com um pouco de dificuldade por ser menor e o mantenho enrolado ao meu redor, enquanto faço o caminho pela sala de estar. Assim que estamos no meu quarto, eu fecho a porta e empurro-o contra ela.   
Eu o mantenho pressionado contra a porta com o meu corpo, enquanto tiro a minha camisa. Acho a bainha da sua camisa e começo a puxar pela cabeça.  
— Eu não posso te dizer quantas vezes eu já fantasiei sobre isso, Gerard. 

Ele me ajuda a puxar sua camisa sobre a cabeça.

— Eu não tenho fantasiado sobre isso de jeito nenhum. — ele diz. 

Eu sorrio.

— Mentira. 

Eu levanto-o novamente e levo para a cama. Assim que eu o abaixo e começo a engatinhar para cima dele, ele empurra meus ombros e eu caio de costas. As mãos dele encontram o botão do meu jeans e abre. Eu tento assumir o controle novamente, empurrando-o de costas, mas ele não está cedendo. Ele me atravessa e coloca as mãos nos meus bíceps, colocando meus braços contra a cama.

— Eu controlo. — ele fala. 

Eu não discuto. Se ele quer ficar no comando, eu, absolutamente, vou deixar. 

Ele senta-se ereto e me olha tentador. Eu levanto e começo a chegar perto, mas suas mãos estão de volta em meus braços em um flash. Ele me empurra para o colchão de novo.

— O que eu acabei de dizer, Frank? 

Puta merda. Ele não está brincando. 

Concordo com a cabeça e eu não posso tirar meus olhos dele. Eu quero tocá-lo, mas ele não está permitindo que eu faça qualquer coisa. 

Minha respiração prende no peito quando ele me lança mais um olhar e passa a mão por seu torço de uma forma sexy. 

Meu Deus, ele é perfeito. Sua pele reluz e parece macia, queria encaixar minhas palmas das mãos em suas laterais e sentir a textura. Mas eu não sei, porque eu não tenho permissão para tocá-lo. 

Tenho? 

Hesitante, levanto as mãos para sentir a suavidade da sua pele, mas ele imediatamente empurra meus braços para longe dele, de volta para a cama. 

Deus é tortura. Ele está bem aqui, a centímetros de mim, e eu não posso nem tocá-lo. 

— Onde estão os seus preservativos? 

Eu aponto para a cabeceira do lado oposto da cama. Ele desliza para fora de mim e eu o observo de perto conforme ele anda até minha mesa de cabeceira. Ele abre a gaveta e procura até que encontra um. Ele coloca-o entre os dentes quando caminha de volta, em direção ao pé da cama. Ele não sobe de novo em mim. Em vez disso, ele engancha seus polegares no cós do seu short e começa a dançar com eles. 

Eu estou mais duro do que eu já estive, e eu posso sentir meu pulso martelando em todo o meu corpo. Ele precisa muito se apressar e voltar para cima de mim.   
Ele fica de cueca conforme se inclina e começa a puxar minha calça jeans o resto do caminho. Ele engancha as mãos na minha boxer e tira também, enquanto a embalagem do preservativo ainda oscila entre os dentes. 

Uma vez que todas as minhas roupas estão fora do meu corpo, os olhos se concentram na minha parte mais dura. Um sorriso puxa seus lábios e seus olhos encontram os meus. Ele tira o preservativo da boca. 

— Impressionante. — ele diz. — Isso definitivamente explica seu ego inflado. 

Eu tomo o insulto como elogio, porque eu já sei que Gerard não é o tipo que distribui. 

Ele me atravessa novamente, ainda usando sua cueca. Ele se inclina para frente e pressiona as palmas das mãos em meus braços. Sua boca encontra a minha e nossos peitos se pressionam, fazendo-me gemer. Isso é incrível. Tão bom. Estou preocupado agora, porque nós ainda não transamos e eu já posso dizer que estou arruinado. 

Eu posso sentir sua ereção através da cueca enquanto ele, tortuosamente, desliza para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, tão lento quanto ele pode. Sua língua está na minha boca, e eu continuo tentando agarrar a parte de trás da sua cabeça, ou agarrá-lo pela cintura, mas toda vez que eu mexo, ele me para. 

Eu imaginei que ele seria mandão no quarto, mas nada como isto. Ele não vai sequer me deixar tocá-lo, e essa porra está me matando. 

— Abra a boca. — ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu faço, e ele coloca a embalagem do preservativo entre meus dentes. Eu mordo e ele usa seus próprios dentes para agarrar a outra extremidade, enquanto se afasta de mim, rasgando a embalagem entre as nossas bocas. 

Ok, isso foi quente. 

Tão quente. 

Devíamos nos demitir e fazer isso em tempo integral. 

Ele pega o preservativo e senta-se ereto. Ele olha para baixo e lambe os lábios conforme desliza o preservativo em cima de mim e eu gemo, porque as mãos dele são, porra. Elas são demais. Eu as quero em todos os lugares. 

Eu entendo como os caras podem dizer coisas estúpidas no auge da paixão, porque eu quero dizer muito para ele agora. Eu quero dizer a ele que eu o amo e que somos almas gêmeas e que ele deveria se casar comigo, porque suas mãos me fazem ter pensamentos estúpidos, estúpidos e falsos como este. 

Ele levanta-se mais em seus joelhos e puxa a cueca para o lado, deixando-a quando começa a abaixar-se em cima de mim. 

É oficial. Ele é o melhor companheiro de quarto que eu já tive na minha vida. 

Ele estremece um pouco quando começa a me levar para dentro dele, e eu me sinto meio mal por machucá-lo. Mas não mal o suficiente para me impedir de levantar meus quadris e deslizar para ele o resto do caminho. 

Assim que nivelamos, gememos em uníssono. 

Eu nunca senti nada parecido. 

É como se o corpo dele encaixasse perfeitamente ao meu, cabendo cada linha, curva e mergulho. Nenhum de nós se move um centímetro enquanto nós enchemos o quarto com suspiros pesados, dando-nos um momento de ajustar à perfeição pura que acabamos de criar. 

— Foda-se. — eu sussurro. 

— Ok. — ele responde. 

Ele começa a se mover, e eu não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo. Minhas mãos querem segurá-lo pela cintura enquanto ele desliza para cima e para baixo, mas eu também sei que não tenho permissão para tocá-lo. Meus olhos o absorvem conforme ele continua seus movimentos, seus movimentos perfeitos, metódicos, doces.   
Após vários minutos assistindo-o em cima de mim com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, eu desisto. Eu não consigo não tocá-lo. Minhas mãos apertam a cintura dele e ele tenta afastá-las, mas eu só aperto mais forte, levantando-o quando ele sobe e puxando-o para baixo quando ele cai. Ele desiste de tentar lutar contra mim depois de ver o quão melhor a minha força pode deixar. 

Eu quero ouvir seu gemido e eu quero ouvi-lo desmoronar em cima de mim, mas ele está segurando tudo, assim como eu sabia que faria.   
Eu deslizo as mãos por suas costas e puxo-o para frente até que nossas bocas se encontram. Eu mantenho uma mão na parte de trás da sua cabeça e uma na sua cintura enquanto ele continua seu ritmo em cima de mim. 

Eu curvo minha mão em torno de seu quadril e, lentamente, deslizo sobre seu estômago, até que eu estou tocando-o. Eu deslizo a mão entre nós, agarrando-o, sentindo seu calor e umidade contra minha palma. Ele geme em minha boca e eu começo a esfregá-lo, mas ele imediatamente para de se mover. Ele agarra meu pulso e puxa-o para longe dele, batendo o meu braço contra o colchão novamente. 

Seus olhos abrem e concentram firmemente nos meus conforme lentamente começa a se mover novamente.

— Mantenha as mãos no colchão, Iero. — ele avisa. 

Droga, ele está deixando isso difícil. Eu preciso senti-lo novamente, e quando eu terminar de tocá-lo, eu quero prová-lo. Eu quero aquela umidade e calor em toda a minha língua. 

Mas, primeiro, vou deixá-lo fazer do seu jeito. Eu fecho meus olhos e paro de tentar tomar o controle. Concentro-me em seu aperto, me engolindo. Eu me concentro no fato de que cada vez que seu corpo encontra o meu, eu estou tão profundamente dentro dele, quanto posso eventualmente ir. 

Ele se inclina para frente e seu cabelo caído sob seu rosto balança para trás e para frente conforme ele se move em cima de mim. 

O céu definitivamente existe. 

Minhas pernas começam a ficar tensas e minhas mãos estão à procura de algo para segurar, pois me sinto chegando. Ele pode sentir que estou perto da liberação, então ele aperta em torno de mim e seus impulsos tornam-se mais rápidos e mais fortes. Eu mantenho meus olhos fechados, quando meu corpo começa a tremer debaixo dele.   
Eu quero xingar, gemer e fazer com que ele saiba o quanto é bom conforme libero dentro dele, mas eu não faço um único ruído. Se eu não estou autorizado a tocá-lo enquanto eu gozo, então ele não tem permissão para ouvir o quanto eu amo pra caralho cada segundo disso. 

Ele continua a mover-se em cima de mim e eu calmamente sucumbo aos tremores. Quando acaba, ele para em cima de mim. Abro os olhos para vê-lo e pego-o sorrindo para mim. Tão logo ele percebe que eu estou olhando para ele, o sorriso desaparece. 

Eu quero que ele entre em colapso contra o meu peito. Eu quero rolar sobre suas costas e fazê-lo gozar na minha boca até que ele grite meu nome em êxtase, em vez de raiva. 

Em vez disso, ele lentamente desliza para fora de mim. Ele se levanta e se vira em direção ao banheiro.

— Boa noite, Iero. 

A porta se fecha atrás dele e eu fico deitado aqui em completa confusão. Eu estaria correndo atrás dele agora mesmo, mas eu ainda estou muito fraco para me mover.   
Eu me dou tempo para me recompor, e então eu removo o preservativo e atiro na lata de lixo no banheiro, no meu caminho para o quarto dele. Eu abro a porta bem no momento em que ele está rastejando para a sua cama. Assim que a cabeça encontra o seu travesseiro, eu estou em cima dele, beijando-o. Como esperado, ele me empurra.   
— O que eu disse sobre ser pegajoso? — ele fala, puxando o rosto do meu. 

— Eu não estou sendo pegajoso. — eu digo, beijando o caminho até seu pescoço. — Nós não terminamos. 

Ele se afasta ainda para mais longe e empurra o meu rosto de volta.

— Eu tenho certeza que nós terminamos Frank. Cerca de três minutos atrás. 

— Eu terminei. — eu digo, olhando-o nos olhos. — Mas você não terminou. — eu posso sentir a resistência dele enquanto tenta rolar. 

— Frank, pare. — ele fala, me afastando. 

Eu não me afasto dele. Em vez disso, eu envolvo meu braço ao redor dele e movo lentamente a minha mão em seu estômago, eu podia ver seu pênis ainda ereto à poucos centímetros de onde eu tocava. 

Foi quando ele me deu um tapa. 

Eu imediatamente recuo e olho para ele em estado de choque. 

Ele me empurra e foge em sua cama até que suas costas estão na cabeceira.

— Eu disse para parar. — ele diz, defendendo sua bofetada. 

Eu mexo o meu queixo de um lado para o outro, não sei o que fazer. Em todos os meus anos de experiência e até mesmo em todo o pornô recente que estive assistindo, não é assim que o sexo geralmente acontece. As pessoas são egoístas por natureza e o fato dele não querer nem mesmo que eu o masturbe, me confunde pra caralho. 

— Eu estou... — faço uma pausa e olho para ele. — Estou interpretando mal alguma coisa aqui? Porque eu pensei... 

— Nós fodemos, Frank. Acabou, agora vai dormir. 

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Não, Gerard. Você fodeu. Você fez todo o trabalho e você nem sequer chegou a apreciá-lo. Eu não entendo por que você não me deixa tocá-lo.   
Ele geme, frustrado.

— Frank, está tudo bem. Foi muito divertido. — ele olha para longe de mim. — Eu só não gosto da outra parte, então vá para a cama.   
Ele não gosta da outra parte? A parte em que ele tem um incrível orgasmo alucinante? 

— Tudo bem. — eu digo. — Eu vou para a cama. 

— Obrigado. — ele murmura. 

— Mas, primeiro. — eu digo, segurando o meu dedo. — Eu preciso saber alguma coisa. 

Ele revira os olhos.

— O quê? 

Eu me inclino para ele e olho para ele com fascinação. 

— É assim que sempre é o sexo com você? Você tem que estar no controle completo, até o ponto onde você sequer permite que alguém o masturbe? 

Ele me chuta com o pé, tentando me convencer a sair da cama.

— Eu não vou discutir minha vida sexual com você, Iero. Volte para o seu quarto. 

Ele foge para baixo em sua cama até que sua cabeça encontra o travesseiro. Ele rola até que suas costas estão para mim e puxa as cobertas sobre a cabeça. 

Puta merda. Isto é... eu nem sei o que pensar. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele. Ele tem alguns problemas graves de controle. 

— Gerard. — eu sussurro, precisando que ele vire e fale comigo de novo. Ele me ignora, mas não posso sair porque esta conversa tem de acontecer. — Você está me dizendo que você nunca teve um orgasmo durante o sexo? Tipo, ninguém nunca te aliviou? 

As cobertas voam da sua cabeça e ele rola de costas.

— Nunca foi um problema com ninguém até você. — ele diz com raiva.

Eu rio e balanço a minha cabeça e, por alguma razão, me sinto extremamente feliz com isso. Porque ele aparentemente ficou com alguns idiotas realmente egoístas no passado, e eu estou prestes a mostrar-lhe o que está faltando. 

Ele puxa as cobertas sobre a cabeça e enfrenta o sentido oposto novamente. Em vez de ficar em pé e caminhar de volta para o meu quarto como eu sei que ele quer que eu faça, eu levanto as cobertas e deslizo atrás dele. Eu envolvo meu braço, pressionando a palma da mão contra seu estômago, puxando-o contra o meu peito.   
Ele praticamente rosna para mim.

— Frank, pare. Acredite ou não, eu estou perfeitamente feliz com a minha vida sexual, e eu não preciso de você para Oh, meu Deus. — ele para no meio do discurso, logo que eu o toco entre as pernas. 

Eu descanso minha bochecha contra a dele.

— Eu preciso que você cale a boca, Gerard. 

Ele não se move, então eu o rolo deitando-o com as costas na cama e deslizo para cima dele. Eu prendo seus braços com as minhas mãos, como ele fez comigo antes.  
— Por favor, não resista a mim. — eu sussurro em seu ouvido. — Eu quero estar no controle, e eu quero que você faça o que eu digo. — eu corro minha língua pela orelha dele e vejo o arrepio em seu pescoço. — Entendido? 

Sua respiração está superficial, e ele fecha os olhos com força, com o aceno de cabeça. 

— Obrigado. — eu digo a ele. Eu beijo meu caminho até seu pescoço e ombro, e depois desço meus beijos lentamente em todo seu torço. Seu corpo inteiro está tenso e saber que ele nunca experimentou um orgasmo nas mãos de outro cara já me deixa duro novamente.   
Chego até as coxas e abro as pernas com a minha mão. Ele esconde o rosto em seu travesseiro e isso me faz sorrir. Ele nunca esteve tão vulnerável com outra pessoa, e ele não quer me dar o prazer de ver o quanto ele gosta disso. 

Eu mantenho meus olhos voltados para ele de qualquer maneira, quando lentamente toco-lhe a ereção em sua cueca e envolvo sua glande com meus dedos sob o tecido, esperando que ele gema em seu travesseiro. 

Ele não faz um som, então eu retiro e aperto desta vez. 

Eu pressiono minha testa no travesseiro, próximo ao rosto dele, e espero os sons escaparem. 

Nada. Eu rio baixinho, porque eu realmente tenho tudo planejado. 

Seus olhos ainda estão bem fechados assim que eu pego seu maxilar e pressiono meus lábios nos dele. Eu o beijo com força e profundamente, até que ele começa a me beijar de volta com muita raiva. Ele puxa o meu cabelo e abre as pernas para mim, querendo que eu me enterre dentro dele. 

Eu faço. Eu empurro a cueca de lado e enfio nele tão duro e rápido que ele solta um gemido e, meu Deus, eu preciso de mais disso. Muito mais. Mas eu não tenho um preservativo, então eu saio dele. Eu me curvo sob seu peito e levo minha boca até um de seus mamilos. 

Eu beijo lentamente até o seu estômago e quanto mais desço, mais tenso fica o corpo dele. Eu posso sentir sua hesitação e parte de mim quer devorá-lo imediatamente, mas parte de mim precisa saber se eu não estou indo longe demais, rápido demais. Eu posso dizer pela rigidez em sua postura que ele está nervoso agora. Eu posiciono minhas duas mãos em sua cintura e olho para ele. Ele está mastigando nervosamente o lábio inferior e seus olhos estão aterrorizados. 

— Você nunca deixou ninguém fazer isso com você? — eu sussurro. 

Ele libera o lábio inferior com um aceno de cabeça.

— Eu não gosto disto. 

— Como você sabe? 

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Eu apenas sei. 

Eu puxo seus quadris para baixo vários centímetros sobre a cama.

— Você é muito teimoso para o seu próprio bem. — eu o levanto e começo a abaixar a minha boca para ele, mas ele se afasta e senta. 

— Não. Eu não quero fazer isso. 

Eu aperto seus quadris e puxo-o de volta para baixo.

— Deite-se e feche os olhos, Gerard. 

Ele continua olhando para mim com medo em seus olhos, recusando-se a deitar-se, então eu levanto sobre as palmas das minhas mãos.

— Por favor, pare de ser tão teimoso e apenas relaxe? Foda-se, cara. Eu quero dar-lhe os melhores 10 minutos que você já teve em sua vida, mas você está tornando isso muito difícil. 

Ele morde o lábio, hesitante, mas ele faz o que eu digo e, lentamente, abaixa-se na cama, relaxando em seu travesseiro. 

Eu sorrio, triunfante e pressiono meus lábios no seu estômago novamente. Eu começo um pouco abaixo do umbigo e trilho beijos lentos todo o caminho até que eu encontro o elástico de sua cueca. Eu engancho meus dedos no cós e puxo-a para baixo, sobre os quadris, sobre as coxas, e eu continuo a removê-la lentamente, até que eu estou em seus tornozelos. Uma vez que eu as jogo no chão, eu levanto a perna dele e pressiono um beijo suave contra seu tornozelo, então sua panturrilha, então o interior de seu joelho, repetindo os beijos todo o caminho até a coxa dele, até que eu estou a centímetros de deslizar minha língua por seu pênis. Assim que eu coloco minha boca sobre ele, posso sentir seu calor me chamando. 

— Frank, por favor... — ele começa a protestar. Assim que a palavra, por favor, deixa sua boca, minha língua desliza contra ele. Ele levanta os quadris vários centímetros para fora da cama e grita, então eu aperto a cintura dele e o empurro de volta para a cama. 

Ele é doce e salgado sob minha língua e assim que minha boca está contra ele, eu estou convencido de que podia saciar cada grama de fome que eu vou sentir pelo resto da minha vida. 

Ele grita de novo, ainda tentando se afastar de mim.

— O Que... Deus... Iero... 

Eu continuo a lamber, devorá-lo, correndo a minha língua sobre cada parte nua para que eu não deixe qualquer centímetro dele sem provar. As mãos dele voltam para o meu cabelo, no momento que meus dedos encontram o seu caminho de volta para dentro dele. Eu estou movendo meus dedos nele enquanto chupo-o, consumindo-o com a minha língua, e ele está tomando cada grama de mim que ele pode conseguir. Ele já não está tentando fugir de mim. Agora ele está pressionando meu rosto nele, me implorando para ir mais rápido. 

As mãos dele deixam o meu cabelo e encontram a cabeceira enquanto ele agarra forte e prende as pernas ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu mantenho meus dedos enterrados dentro dele quando ele grita meu nome a cada tremor que atinge o seu corpo, sinto seu gozo preencher minha boca. Eu continuo a agradá-lo até que seus tremores diminuem e seus gemidos desaparecem no silêncio. 

Eu beijo o interior da sua coxa conforme tiro meus dedos dele. Eu beijo todo o caminho até o seu estômago até que eu estou pressionado contra ele de novo, querendo deslizar para dentro dele e passar a noite. 

Eu quero beijá-lo, mas eu não sei se ele quer isso. Algumas pessoas preferem não ser beijadas depois, mas minha boca está doendo com a necessidade de sentir seus lábios contra os meus. 

Aparentemente, ele quer a mesma coisa, porque ele nem sequer hesita em puxar meu rosto para o dele e me beijar com um gemido. Há muita pressão em cada centímetro do meu corpo, porque eu quero transar com ele novamente. A única coisa que pode aliviar essa pressão é empurrar para dentro dele, que é exatamente o que eu faço.   
Ele levanta os quadris e atende às minhas estocadas e eu sei que eu deveria parar. Eu tenho que parar. 

Eu não sei por que eu não consigo parar. 

Eu nunca estive dentro de alguém sem preservativo antes, mas ele me deixa estúpido. 

Ele torna a minha consciência inútil, e tudo o que posso pensar é no quanto isso é incrível. 

E também o quanto eu preciso parar. 

Pare Frank. Pare. 

De alguma forma eu saio de lá e pressiono o meu rosto contra o seu peito, arfando. 

Isso dói. Deus, como dói. Eu moro no quarto ao lado, onde há uma gaveta cheia de preservativos, mas eu não tenho certeza se conseguiria ir tão longe se eu tentasse levantar. 

Ele puxa meu rosto de volta para o dele e aperta seus lábios nos meus. Ele desliza suas mãos até a parte inferior das minhas costas e me puxa contra ele, pressionando o calor dele contra mim, enquanto me impele a mover-me com ele. 

Ele é incrível. Não é o mesmo que estar dentro dele, mas a forma como ele está se movendo contra mim chega malditamente perto. Eu fecho meus olhos e enterro meu rosto contra seu pescoço enquanto trabalho para aumentar o ritmo entre nós. 

Eu pego um punhado do cabelo dele e inclino o seu rosto enquanto olho para ele, observando como nós dois estamos mais próximos ainda de outra liberação. Ele estremece e eu sinto o primeiro dos seus tremores passarem por ele.

— Frankie. — ele sussurra. — Me beija. 

Eu beijo. 

Eu cubro a boca dele com a minha e abafo os gemidos quando sinto o calor da minha libertação se espalhando entre nós. Eu estou segurando-o tão forte quanto posso, beijando-o tão duro quanto consigo. 

Todo o meu peso está contra ele, agora que eu estou fisicamente incapaz de me segurar por mais um segundo. Suas mãos deslizam do meu pescoço e caem na cama. Eu estou muito fraco para falar, ou estaria dizendo a ele o quão incrível ele é. O quanto a sensação dele é boa. Como seu corpo é perfeito e como ele me tem, com uma mão só, por toda a eternidade. 

Eu não posso falar, no entanto. Meus olhos se fecham de pura exaustão. 

Pura, exaustão feliz. 

*** 

— Frank. 

Tento abrir meus olhos, mas não posso. Ou simplesmente não quero. Eu não acho que já experimentei um sono tão profundo quanto o que estou agora.   
Sua mão está no meu ombro e ele está me sacudindo. Eu ergo minha cabeça e viro o rosto para ele, curioso para saber se ele está pronto para mais uma rodada. Eu sorrio para ele com os olhos sonolentos. 

— Vá para o seu quarto. — ele diz, me chutando com os pés. — Você está roncando. 

Meus olhos fecham novamente, mas eles se abrem quando seus pés frios encontram o meu estômago. Ele usa a força das pernas para tentar empurrar-me para fora da cama.

— Vai. — ele geme. — Eu não consigo dormir. 

De alguma forma eu me esforço para uma posição ereta. Olho para ele e ele rola para seu estômago, coloca o travesseiro em cima e se esparrama pelo seu colchão.   
Eu embaralho meu caminho através do quarto dele, pelo nosso banheiro e para a minha própria cama. Eu caio sobre ela e fecho os olhos, levando três segundos inteiros para voltar a dormir.


	6. Capítulo 6

Estou convencido de que nunca dormi tão bem quanto ontem à noite. E mesmo que ele tenha me expulsado da sua cama, eu ainda me sinto vitorioso. Como a realeza. 

Depois que eu tomei banho e me vesti, me junto a Ray na cozinha. Ele está terminando de lavar as louças do que parece com um café da manhã, o que é estranho, porque nenhum de nós jamais faz café da manhã. Mas então eu entendo quando Maggie emerge de seu quarto. 

— Bom dia, Maggie. — eu digo para ela com um sorriso. 

Ela me olha com cautela.

— O que há com você? 

Naquele momento, a porta do quarto de Gerard abre. Todos nós o assistimos entrar na sala de estar. Ele faz uma pausa quando olha para cima e vê todos olhando para ele. 

— Bom dia, Gerard. — eu digo com um sorriso triunfante. — Dormiu bem? 

Ele vê o olhar na minha cara e imediatamente revira os olhos.

— Vai se foder, Iero. — ele caminha até a cozinha e começa a vasculhar a geladeira em busca de algo para comer. Eu o observo o tempo todo, até Ray bater no meu ombro.

“Você fez sexo com ele?” ele sinaliza. 

Eu imediatamente balanço a cabeça em defesa.

“Não.” eu sinalizo de volta. “Pode Ser. Eu não sei. Foi um acidente.”

Maggie e Ray riem. Ele pega a mão de Maggie e a puxa para o seu quarto.

“Vamos lá.” ele sinaliza. “Eu não quero estar aqui quando Gerard perceber o erro dele.” 

Eu os observo voltar para o quarto de Ray, e então viro e enfrento Gerard. Ele está olhando para mim. 

— Você acabou de dizer a ele que fizemos sexo? 

Encontro-me mais uma vez balançando a cabeça.

— Ele já sabia. Eu disse a ele no outro dia. 

Gerard inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Tivemos relações sexuais na noite passada. Como é que você disse a ele antes de acontecer? 

Eu sorrio.

— Eu tive um bom pressentimento. 

Ele deixa a cabeça cair em derrota, até que ele está olhando para o teto.

— Eu sabia que era uma má ideia. 

— Foi uma ótima ideia. — eu digo. 

Ele olha para mim com tanta seriedade quanto pode reunir.

— Foi uma coisa de uma única vez, Frank. 

Levanto dois dedos.

— Foram duas vezes, na verdade. 

Ele faz uma cara que me permite saber o quanto eu estou o irritando.

— Estou falando sério, Frank. Nós não vamos fazer isso de novo. 

— Graças a Deus. — eu digo, lentamente caminhando em direção a ele. — Porque foi horrível, não foi? Eu poderia dizer que você não estava gostando. — eu continuo a atravessar a cozinha até que estou a menos de um centímetro de tocá-lo. — Você não estava gostando especialmente da parte quando você estava de pernas abertas, e a minha língua... 

Ele dá um tapa com a mão sobre a minha boca para me calar. Ele está olhando para mim, com olhos estreitos.

— Estou falando sério, Frank. Isso não muda nada. Nós não somos um casal. Na verdade, eu provavelmente vou trazer outros caras para casa e você precisa estar preparado para isso. 

Ele retira a mão da minha boca e eu discordo.

— Você não vai. 

Ele olha para mim com um brilho competitivo nos olhos.

— Eu vou. É por isso que eu te avisei para não ficar pegajoso. 

Ha. Ele acha que isso é pegajoso? Se ele sorrir como ele fez ontem à noite, ele vai descobrir o quão grudento eu posso ser. 

— Se você não quer que eu te queira mais, não é assim tão difícil. — eu digo a ele. — Só não sorrir para mim. — eu me inclino para frente até que meus lábios estão em seu ouvido. — Se você não sorrir para mim, eu não vou ter o desejo de fazer todas essas coisas ruins para você. Porque o seu sorriso é incrível, Gerard.   
Eu me afasto devagar e olho para ele. Ele está tentando controlar a ascensão e queda do seu peito, mas não está me enganando. Eu sorrio, e o mais fraco dos sorrisos aparece em seus lábios. Estendo a minha mão e toco o canto da sua boca com o meu dedo.

— Você é tão provocador. 

Ele se afasta de mim e calmamente empurra contra o meu peito. Ele pega sua bebida e volta para seu quarto sem dizer mais nada. 

Eu pressiono a cabeça contra a porta do armário e suspiro pesadamente. O que eu fiz? O que, em nome de Deus, eu fiz para mim mesmo? 

*** 

Gerard e eu tínhamos o dia de folga hoje, e eu tinha certeza de que depois da nossa interação nesta manhã e especialmente depois de ontem à noite, que ele estaria em cima de mim ao anoitecer. No entanto, ele me ignorou completamente. Ele ficou no quarto a maior parte do dia, e ele nem sequer tomou conhecimento de mim. Agora já passa das onze da noite. Eu tenho que estar no trabalho amanhã de manhã, e eu sei que ele tem uma aula mais cedo, por isso a minha esperança de um terceiro round está rapidamente diminuindo. 

Ele ainda trancou a porta quando tomou banho mais cedo. 

Sento-me na beira da minha cama e contemplo a noite anterior, passando sobre cada movimento na minha cabeça, querendo saber onde eu errei. A única coisa que posso concluir é que eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu fiz tudo certo, e isso o assustou, porque ele não está acostumado com caras que tomam o controle sobre ele. Eu o fiz se sentir fraco. 

Ele não gosta de se sentir fraco. Ele obviamente tem problemas graves com poder e eu baguncei a cabeça dele. Isso provavelmente devia me fazer sentir culpado, mas, na verdade, eu estou orgulhoso. Eu amo o que eu tenho com ele. Eu amo que eu estou lentamente descobrindo-o. E a melhor parte é que eu tenho a sensação de que ele vai voltar para uma repetição. Talvez não esta noite, mas ele vai voltar, porque ele é humano. Todo ser humano tem um ponto fraco e eu acho que acabei de descobrir qual é o dele. 

Eu. 

Rastejo para baixo das cobertas e fecho os olhos, mas já posso dizer que não vou conseguir dormir. É como se a noite passada tivesse despertado essa fome dentro de mim e se eu não a alimentar todas as noites antes de ir para a cama, eu nunca vou cair no sono. Eu conto carneirinhos, conto estrelas, repito versículos da Bíblia na minha cabeça, que eu aprendi quando eu tinha cinco anos. Nada disso funciona, porque eu ainda estou aqui, uma hora mais tarde e eu ainda estou acordado.   
Gostaria de saber se ele está acordado. 

Gostaria de saber se ele abriria a porta se eu batesse. 

Eu jogo as cobertas e começo a caminhar para a minha porta, mas imediatamente eu viro para o criado-mudo por um preservativo. Tudo o que estou vestindo são boxers, então eu o coloco debaixo do elástico e abro a porta do quarto. 

Sua mão está no ar, prestes a bater na minha porta. Ele parece tão chocado que eu a abri e que ele está de pé aqui. Ele está usando uma boxer preta infimamente apertada. Ele abaixa o braço e nós olhamos fixamente um para o outro por uns sólidos cinco segundos, antes que eu esteja puxando-o para dentro, batendo a minha porta e empurrando-o contra ela. Sua língua está na minha boca mais rápido do que eu posso escorregar minha mão por seu peito. 

— É isso que você usa para dormir? — eu digo contra sua boca, deslizando minhas mãos até sua bunda. 

— Sim. — ele diz, sem fôlego. Ele inclina a cabeça e empurra o meu rosto contra o pescoço dele. — Mas às vezes eu durmo nu. 

Eu gemo e pressiono-me contra ele, pronto para me afundar dentro dele.

— Eu gosto disso. — eu o giro até que seu peito está pressionado contra a porta e ele está de costas para mim. Eu envolvo meu braço ao redor dele e deslizo minha mão para a sua bunda novamente. Como ele conseguia usar algo tão apertado assim, sua bunda estava redondinha empinada para mim. Eu esfrego minha mão sobre ela e, em seguida, deslizo os dedos por baixo do fino tecido, puxando-a para baixo até os joelhos. Eu vejo quando sua cueca cai até os tornozelos e ele chuta de lado.   
Eu me posiciono atrás dele e passo as mãos pelas costas e até a cintura.

— Coloque as palmas das mãos contra a porta. 

Ele não se move imediatamente. Eu posso sentir sua hesitação. Tenho certeza que ele não quer entregar o controle de novo, mas ele precisa perceber que ele perdeu o controle no segundo que apareceu na porta do meu quarto. 

Eu vejo o momento em que ele lentamente pressiona as palmas das mãos contra a porta do meu quarto. Eu me inclino para frente e tiro seu cabelo do pescoço.  
— Obrigado. — eu sussurro contra o seu pescoço. Eu puxo seus quadris até que ele esteja alinhado contra mim, e então eu retiro minha boxer e abro o preservativo.   
— Incline-se um pouco mais. — eu digo a ele. 

Ele faz. Ele é um aluno tão rápido. 

Eu envolvo meus dedos em seus cabelos e aperto a minha mão ao redor até que eu tenho uma mão cheia, e então eu puxo apenas o suficiente para que ele levante o rosto. Ele choraminga quando faço isso, e aquele pequeno choramingo é tudo o que preciso para me empurrar para dentro dele, até onde eu posso ir, até que ele esteja completamente cheio. 

— Faça esse som novo. — eu sussurro. 

Ele não faz então eu puxo seu cabelo. O som escapa da sua garganta e é tão bonito e cheio de desejo. Eu tiro e empurro de volta para ele, e o mesmo som sai dos seus lábios. Eu não consigo aguentar. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso em pé, porque esse som está me deixando tonto. 

Eu cubro uma das suas mãos com a minha e aperto, dando-me o suporte de parede que eu preciso para continuar entrando e saindo dele. Toda vez que ele choraminga eu empurro um pouco mais forte. Ele começa a choramingar, mais e mais, ocasionalmente, substituindo aquele som com o meu nome, e eu já sei que vou dormir como uma pedra esta noite. 

Bem quando eu me sinto chegando perto de liberar, eu puxo para fora dele e o reposiciono para que suas costas fiquem contra a porta. Eu levanto as pernas e as envolvo na minha cintura, deslizando de volta para dentro dele com facilidade. Eu mantenho um braço em volta da cintura dele para segurá-lo e minha outra mão pressionada contra a porta para o apoio. Minha língua está lutando contra a dele, e eu estou engolindo cada som que ele está disposto a me dar. 

Suas mãos estão agarrando meu pescoço, então eu alcanço atrás de mim e puxo uma das mãos dele. Eu pressiono a palma da mão contra o peito e deslizo-o lentamente para baixo, pelo seu estômago. Minha testa encontra a dele, e eu olho-o com força nos olhos.

— Toque-se. 

Seus olhos se arregalam, e ele começa a sacudir a cabeça. Eu coloco minha mão em cima da dele e olho para onde nossos corpos se juntam, seu pênis curvado contra sua barriga. Eu movo a mão dele alguns centímetros a mais até que seus dedos estão bem no lugar que eu quero.

— Por favor. — eu expiro, desesperadamente e faço sua mão fechar-se em seu membro. 

Eu preciso da minha mão para apoio, então eu a retiro e pressiono contra a porta ao lado da cabeça dele. Eu ainda estou segurando-o pela cintura, com o outro braço e lentamente empurrando para dentro e para fora dele. Nossas testas ainda estão pressionadas, mas agora os meus olhos estão focados na sua mão, enquanto ele timidamente começa a mover o dedão na glande em um movimento circular lento. 

— Puta merda. — eu exalo. Eu o assisto por mais um minuto, até que ele começa a movimentar para cima e para baixo, e então eu arrasto meus olhos de volta para o seu rosto. Eu me afasto e olho, observando como a cabeça cai para trás contra a porta. Seus olhos estão fechados e os lábios estão entreabertos e tudo que eu posso sentir no meu coração é beije-o, beije-o. 

Meus lábios descem suavemente contra os dele e ele geme baixinho na minha boca. Eu provoco os lábios com a ponta da minha língua, deslizando-a através do seu lábio superior e, em seguida, sua parte inferior. Seus gemidos são cada vez mais frequentes, e quanto mais eu o pressiono contra a porta, melhor eu posso sentir a sua mão se movendo entre nós. 

Eu não posso acreditar que esta é a vida real. Eu não posso acreditar que ele vive a um metro e meio de distância de mim e está disposto a me dar essa parte dele. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. 

Ele começa a choramingar de novo, mas desta vez a minha boca está descansando contra a dele e eu absorvo cada um dos sons que faz. Ele inclina seu rosto cada vez mais no meu, querendo que eu o beije duro, mas estou gostando muito disso. Eu amo o jeito que ele parece agora, de olhos fechados, a boca aberta, coração exposto. Eu não quero beijá-lo. Eu quero manter meus olhos abertos e assistir cada segundo disso. 

Eu paro de me mover dentro dele e espero que ele termine, porque se eu continuar me movendo, não vou durar mais um segundo. Ele começa a abrir os olhos, se perguntando por que eu parei, por isso eu me inclino na sua orelha.

— Você está quase lá. — eu sussurro. — Eu só quero ver você. 

Ele relaxa novamente e eu continuo a observá-lo, absorvendo cada gemido, cada lamúria e cada movimento que ele faz como se eu fosse uma esponja e ele fosse a minha água. 

Assim que as pernas começam a apertar em volta da minha cintura, eu aperto seus quadris com as duas mãos e continuo a mover dentro dele. Suas lamúrias se transformam em gemidos e seus gemidos se transformam no meu nome e isso nos leva dez segundos inteiros, antes de nós dois estarmos tremendo e tentando recuperar o fôlego, nos beijando, tateando e, finalmente, suspirando. 

Seu corpo enfraquece em meus braços e ele deita a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu trago a minha mão até o seu pescoço e beijo-o suavemente em sua têmpora.   
Depois de um minuto sólido de trabalho para recuperar o fôlego e recuperar a capacidade de me mover, eu lentamente começo a puxar para fora dele. Ele abaixa os pés para o chão e olha para mim. Ele não está sorrindo, mas eu posso ver a calma por trás dos seus olhos. Isso era exatamente o que ele precisava. Exatamente o que eu precisava. 

— Obrigado. — ele diz, de modo prático. 

Eu sorrio.

— De nada. 

Ele abaixa a cabeça, logo que começa a sorrir e passa por baixo do meu braço. Ele entra no banheiro e fecha a porta atrás dele. Eu me inclino contra a parede e deslizo até o chão, completamente incapaz de fazer minhas pernas funcionarem para me levar de volta para a cama. Se eu não tivesse que esperar ele terminar no banheiro, eu dormiria aqui mesmo no chão.


	7. Capítulo 7

Três semanas sólidas. 

Vinte e uma noites. 

Transamos mais de trinta vezes. 

Absolutamente zero de interação durante o dia. 

Eu realmente não o entendo. Eu não o conheço bem o suficiente para saber o que o faz explodir, ou por sua vez, o deixa tão quieto. Eu não sei por que ele se recusa a tratar o que está acontecendo entre nós como se fosse qualquer coisa remotamente significativa, mas eu não estou reclamando. Quer dizer, vamos lá. Fazemos sexo todas as noites e eu não tenho que paparicá-lo durante o dia. Eu teria o arranjo perfeito se eu não quisesse apenas um pouco mais dele. Mas até que eu possa chegar a outro nível com Gerard, eu não quero nada entre nós. Especialmente um novo companheiro de quarto, que é que eu tenho medo que possa acontecer. Mikey foi oficialmente à turnê e se mudou temporariamente, o que significa que seu quarto agora está disponível. Eu não suporto a ideia da irmã de Gerard se mudar, que é algo que eu os ouvi discutindo por telefone. Eu não sei o que ou quem Ray tem em mente, mas eu com certeza não aguento a possibilidade de outro cara se mudando. Por mais que eu queira fingir que sou tão casual com este arranjo como Gerard, se outro cara, mesmo olhar, para o traseiro dele naquela calça, eu não vou conseguir me impedir de chutar a bunda dele. E eu não sou mesmo o tipo de cara que briga, mas Gerard me faz querer lutar contra todos. Mesmo os caras nerds. Eu vou bater em todos os seres humanos se isso significa manter o arranjo que eu tenho acontecendo com ele. 

É por isso que eu não consigo parar de olhar para o sofá agora. Há uma pessoa nele. Eu acho que é uma garota, porque eu vejo o cabelo louro espreitando debaixo do travesseiro, que está cobrindo o rosto dela, mas poderia ser um cara de cabelos compridos. Um cara que eu não quero que seja o nosso próximo companheiro de quarto. Eu continuo a observar o sofá, esperando que a pessoa acorde. Eu faço barulho suficiente na cozinha para acordar todo o apartamento, mas quem quer que esteja neste sofá, está dormindo como uma pedra. 

Eu termino de despejar o cereal na minha tigela e trago para a sala. Desde que, quem quer que seja, decidiu fixar residência onde eu tomo café da manhã, sento no chão, bem na frente do sofá. Eu começo a comer, mastigando o mais alto que posso. 

Gostaria de saber se ela ou ele é um amigo de Gerard. 

Não, Gerard não trouxe alguém para casa ontem à noite. Eu sei disso porque fui buscá-lo depois que eu saí do trabalho e viemos direto para casa e fomos direto para minha cama. Pensando sobre isso, nem sequer acendemos as luzes da sala de estar, então eu tenho certeza de quem quer que seja, provavelmente estava no sofá ontem à noite, nós apenas não percebemos. 

Oh, cara. Eu me pergunto se nós fizemos barulho? Nós nunca precisamos nos preocupar com o quão alto nós somos quando Ray está em casa.   
Um gemido vem de debaixo do travesseiro e o corpo rola, me encarando, então eu vejo, de fato, uma garota. Eu continuo sentado no chão, comendo meu cereal. Eu vejo sua tentativa de abrir os olhos. 

— Quem é você e por que você está dormindo no meu sofá? — eu finalmente pergunto a ela. 

Todo o seu corpo sacode com o som da minha voz. Ela levanta o travesseiro e se afasta, fazendo contato visual comigo. Eu tenho que segurar uma risada, porque alguém escreveu: Alguém escreveu em sua testa, no rosto com um Sharpie. 

Era mais do que provável que tenha sido Ray, então eu faço o que posso para evitar olhar para isso e, em vez disso, encaro seus olhos. 

— Você é a nova companheira de quarto? — eu digo com a boca cheia de cereal. 

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Não. — ela diz. — Eu sou uma amiga do Ray. 

Hmmm. Não esperava por isso. 

— Ray só tem um amigo. Eu. 

Ela revira os olhos e senta-se no sofá. Ela é bonita. Muito impressionante, Ray. 

— Ciumento? — ela pergunta, espreguiçando com um bocejo. 

— Qual é o sobrenome dele? 

— Sobrenome de quem? 

— Seu grande amigo, Ray. 

Ela suspira e sua cabeça cai contra o encosto do sofá.

— Eu não sei o sobrenome de Ray. — ela diz. — Eu nem sei seu nome do meio. A única coisa que eu sei sobre ele é que ele tem um gancho direito malvado. E eu estou apenas dormindo no seu sofá porque o meu namorado de dois anos de idade mental decidiu que seria divertido foder minha companheira de quarto e eu realmente não queria ficar por ali para assistir. 

Eu gosto dessa garota. Ela poderia competir com Gerard. E não digo por mim, digo apenas porque Gerard é mal e, provavelmente, não conhece um monte de gente que o enfrentaria. Isso poderia ser divertido.

— É Toro. — eu digo. — E ele não gosta do nome do meio. 

Ouço porta do quarto de Gerard abrir e imediatamente viro para encará-lo. Ele ainda está usando minhas cuecas samba-canção da noite passada, mas ele colocou sua própria camisa sobre elas. Deus, ele está tão gostoso. 

— Bom dia, Gerard. Dormiu bem? 

Ele olha para mim brevemente e revira os olhos.

— Vai se foder, Iero. 

O que, na linguagem de Gerard significa, Sim, Frank. Eu dormi como um bebê, graças a você. 

— Esse é Gerard. — eu sussurro, voltando-me para a garota no sofá. — Ele finge que me odeia durante o dia, mas à noite ele me ama. 

A garota ri e faz uma cara como se não acreditasse em mim. 

— Merda! — Gerard grita. Eu me viro a tempo de vê-lo equilibrar, agarrando o balcão. — Jesus Cristo. Ele chuta uma das malas que ainda estão no chão ao lado do balcão. — Diga à sua amiguinha que se ela vai ficar aqui, precisa levar a merda para o quarto dela! 

Minha amiguinha? Viro-me para enfrentar a garota no sofá de novo, com os olhos arregalados. Eu acho que Gerard já tem um problema com esta garota. Mais uma razão para certificar de que ela se torne a nova companheira de quarto, porque eu gosto de um Gerard irritado. Eu também estou disposto a apostar que um Gerard ciumento vai ser muito mais pegajoso, o que poderia trabalhar em meu favor. Viro-me e encaro Gerard de onde estou sentado.

— O que eu sou, sua vadia? Diga você mesmo. 

Gerard olha para a garota no sofá, em seguida, aponta para a mala que ele quase tropeçou.

— LEVE... SUA... MERDA... PARA... FORA... DA... COZINHA! — ele diz, antes de marchar de volta para o seu quarto. 

Eu viro minha cabeça lentamente para enfrentar a garota novamente.

— Por que ele pensa que você é surda? 

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Eu não faço ideia. Ele chegou a essa conclusão na noite passada e eu não o corrigi. 

Eu rio. Que trote perfeito, e eu nem sequer tive que pensar nisso.

— Oh, essa é clássica. — eu digo a ela. — Você tem algum animal de estimação? 

Ela balança a cabeça. 

— Oposição à pornografia? 

— Sem oposição ao princípio da pornografia, mas ligeiramente contra a participar de uma. — concordo com a cabeça, porque isso é provavelmente uma boa coisa. Pelo menos eu não vou ter o dobro da razão para assistir cada pornô que eu colocar as mãos. 

— Você tem amigos irritantes? 

— Minha melhor amiga é uma puta traíra e eu já não estou falando com ela. 

— Quais são seus hábitos de banho? 

Ela ri.

— Uma vez por dia, com um dia pulado de vez em quando. Não mais do que 15 minutos. 

— Você cozinha? 

— Só quando eu estou com fome. 

— Você limpa depois? 

— Provavelmente melhor do que você. — ela fala, olhando para a minha camisa, que eu usei como guardanapo várias vezes durante esta conversa. 

— Você escuta música pop no volume máximo? 

— Eu prefiro comer arame farpado. 

Ela é perfeita para nós. 

— Tudo bem, então. — eu digo a ela. — Eu acho que você pode ficar. 

Ela senta-se reta e puxa as pernas para cima do sofá.

— Eu não sabia que estava sendo entrevistada. 

Eu olho para a mala e depois de volta para ela. A maioria das pessoas não viaja com todos os seus pertences, e se ela está em busca de um lugar para viver, eu quero que seja aqui para que eu possa garantir que o novo companheiro de quarto não tenha um pau.

— É óbvio que você precisa de um lugar para ficar, e nós temos um quarto vazio. Se você não pegar, Gerard quer que a sua irmã se mude no próximo mês e que essa é a última coisa que Ray e eu precisamos. 

— Eu não posso ficar aqui. — ela diz, balançando a cabeça. 

— Por que não? Pelo visto, você está prestes a passar o dia à procura de um apartamento de qualquer maneira. O que há de errado com este? Você não vai nem mesmo ter que andar muito para chegar aqui. 

A porta do quarto de Ray abre e eu posso ver que os olhos da garota arregalaram ligeiramente, como se ela estivesse nervosa. Isso provavelmente não é um bom sinal para Ray, mas ele está tão preso à Maggie, acrescentar essa garota, como uma companheira de quarto não deve ser um problema para qualquer um de nós. Eu pisco para ela e fico de pé para levar minha tigela de volta para a cozinha. Falo e sinalizo ao mesmo tempo.

“Você já conheceu nossa nova companheira de quarto?”

Ray olha para ela e, em seguida, olha para mim.

“Sim.” ele sinaliza. “Ela precisa de um lugar para ficar, então eu provavelmente vou deixá-la usar o quarto de Mikey. Ou se você quiser, ela pode ficar no seu quarto e você pode ficar com o de Mikey, então não teremos que dividir o banheiro com quem chegou depois.”

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

“De jeito nenhum que você vai me colocar mais longe de Gerard. Nosso sexo no banheiro é o meu favorito.”

Ray balança a cabeça.

“Você é patético.” ele caminha de volta para seu quarto e eu olho para a nossa nova companheira de quarto. 

— O que ele disse? — ela pergunta, nervosa. 

— Exatamente o que eu pensei que ele ia dizer. — eu digo a ela. 

Eu ando para o meu quarto e pego minhas chaves na cômoda. Eu olho para o banheiro e vejo Gerard na pia. Eu abro a porta e dou um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. Ele tenta se afastar de mim, mas também vejo o sorriso começar em seus lábios. 

Meus olhos caem para a Sharpie preta que está ao lado da pia. Eu pego e olho Gerard desconfiado. Ele encolhe os ombros e eu rio. 

Eu não achei que ele tivesse isso nele, mas depois da brincadeira do copo de água e agora isso, eu temo que eu possa ter conhecido o meu adversário. Pelo menos, a nova companheira de quarto foi humilhada cedo. 

Eu fecho a porta do banheiro e volto para a sala de estar.

— Ele disse que vocês dois já fizeram um acordo. — eu aponto para o antigo quarto de Mikey. — Indo para o trabalho agora. Esse é o seu quarto, se você quiser colocar suas coisas nele. Você pode ter que jogar a merda toda de Mikey no canto, no entanto. — eu abro a porta e saio, mas viro antes de fechá-la. — Oh. Qual o seu nome? 

— Sydney. 

— Bem, Sydney. Bem-vinda ao lugar mais estranho que você alguma vez vai viver. 

Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim, me sentindo um pouco culpado que eu possa ter influenciado um pouco essa coisa de companheiro de quarto ao meu favor. Mas, falando sério. Isso não só garante que o nosso novo companheiro de quarto não dará em cima de Gerard, como também contribui para uma dinâmica interessante. Dois rivais em uma guerra de trotes deve ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com Ray e comigo.


	8. Capítulo 8

“Então, o que há com a nova companheira de quarto?” eu sinalizo para Ray, quando entro pela porta. 

“Ela vive no bairro. Seu namorado a traiu e ela precisava de um lugar para ficar.”

Vou até a mesa que ele está sentado e puxo uma cadeira.

“Ela ainda está aqui?”

Ele olha para cima, do notebook e acena.

“Sim, ela provavelmente vai ficar aqui por algumas semanas, pelo menos. Tudo bem?”

Alguma coisa está diferente com ele. Quando você conhece alguém a maior parte da sua vida, você pode quase sentir a sua inquietação. Esta garota Sydney o deixa nervoso, e eu não sei por que. 

“Maggie está bem com isso?”

Sua atenção se move rapidamente de volta para o seu notebook. Ele acena com a cabeça e sinaliza. Eu empurro minha cadeira e olho para a porta para ver se os sapatos de Gerard estão onde sempre os mantém. Eles não estão. Eu bato no ombro de Ray.

“Onde está Gerard?” eu sinalizo. 

Ele se mexe na cadeira.

“Saiu.” 

“Saiu para onde?” 

Ele dá de ombros.

“Frank, você realmente quer saber? Porque você não vai gostar.”

Sento-me na cadeira novamente.

“Inferno, sim, eu quero saber. Onde ele está?”

Ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira e suspira.

“Um cara o buscou cerca de três horas atrás. Parecia que eles estavam saindo.”

“Saindo.” eu sinalizo. “Saindo, para um encontro?” 

Ele assente. 

De repente, eu quero dar um soco em Ray, mas sei que ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Levanto-me e empurro a cadeira de volta para debaixo da mesa. 

Ele está em um encontro. Gerard está na porra de um encontro. 

Isso é besteira. Por que não estabelecer limites? Por que eu não lhe disse que ele não podia ver outros caras? 

E se ele o trouxer para cá? Ele vai. Ele é tão mal, ele provavelmente vai. 

Eu pego minhas chaves e sinalizo para Ray que volto em pouco tempo. 

Vou corrigir isso. 

De alguma forma. 

***  
Eu estou sentado no sofá, duas horas depois, quando a porta se abre. Como esperado, ele não entra sozinho. Um cara está seguindo atrás dele, muito perto. Sua mão está na parte inferior das suas costas, enquanto Gerard desliza os sapatos na porta e olha diretamente para mim.

— Oh. Ei, Frank. 

Ele aponta para mim.

— Guy, este é Frank. Frank, este é Guy. 

Eu olho para ele. Por todo o-seu-idiota-metrossexual.

— O seu nome é Guy? 

Ele não responde. Ele só olha para Gerard como se ele estivesse um pouco desconfortável por ter acabado de entrar no apartamento dele e um cara está sentado em seu sofá. Eu aposto que ele ficaria realmente desconfortável se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo neste mesmo sofá com Gerard apenas 24 horas atrás. 

— Frank. — diz Gerard em voz repugnantemente, doce. — Você se importa de nos dar um pouco de privacidade? — ele olha em direção ao meu quarto, em silêncio, perguntando se eu vou esperar por lá, enquanto ele flerta na minha sala de estar com Guy. Eu estreito meus olhos para ele. Ele está fazendo isso de propósito. Ele está me testando, e eu estou a ponto de vencer este teste. 

— Claro, Gerard. — eu digo com um sorriso. Levanto-me e caminho até Guy, estendendo a mão. — Prazer em conhecê-lo. — eu digo a ele. Ele sorri e sua apreensão acalma quando ele vê que eu afrouxei. — Vocês crianças, divirtam-se. Vou deixar a porta do banheiro destrancada para o caso de algum de vocês precisar usar. — eu aponto em direção ao banheiro, plantando a semente. 

Por favor, faça com que ele tenha que usar o banheiro. Por favor. 

Gerard pode ver que o meu último comentário foi fora de contexto. Ele estreita os olhos para mim, quando saio para o meu quarto. Eu fecho a porta e fico bem próximo a ela. Eu não vou perder um segundo disso. Se ele vai experimentar e testar ou me torturar, trazendo outro cara para casa, ele tem que esperar que eu vá escutar toda a conversa. 

Eu estou com o meu ouvido colado na porta por, pelo menos, quinze minutos. Nesses 15 minutos, eu o ouvi falar sobre tudo em que ele é bom. 

Baseball. 

Futebol. 

Tênis. 

Trivia. (Na verdade, ele o obrigou a questioná-lo). 

Trabalho. (Ele é um vendedor. Ele é o melhor, aparentemente. Maiores vendas dos últimos quatro trimestres.). 

Ele é um viajante do mundo, é claro. 

Ele fala francês, é claro. 

Gerard boceja quatro vezes durante a conversa. Eu sinto que essa peça que ele está pregando é mais desgastante para ele do que para mim. 

— Se importa se eu usar o banheiro? — Guy fala. 

Finalmente. 

Poucos segundos depois, eu ouço a porta do banheiro fechar e eu imediatamente abro a porta do quarto e vou para a cozinha. Gerard está sentado no sofá com os pés apoiados sobre a mesa de centro.

— Você parece entediado até a morte. — eu digo a ele. 

— Ele é fascinante. — Gerard diz com um sorriso falso. — Estou me divertindo muito, eu provavelmente vou pedir-lhe para passar a noite. 

Eu sorrio, sabendo que não vai acontecer.

— Ele nunca vai concordar com isso, Gerard. — eu digo. — Na verdade — eu olho para o meu pulso e toco nele. — Eu tenho certeza que ele vai embora assim que ele sair do banheiro. 

Ele senta-se ereto no sofá e, em seguida, levanta rapidamente. Ele me persegue, apontando seu dedo, empurrando-o contra o meu peito.

— O que você fez Frank? 

A porta do banheiro se abre e Guy sai. Gerard o enfrenta com seu detestável, sorriso falso.

— Quer ir para o meu quarto? — fala, caminhando em direção a ele. 

Ele olha para mim e eu balanço minha cabeça, rapidamente. Por tudo o que ele sabe, eu só estou avisando-o, de homem para homem, que é melhor correr enquanto ainda pode. 

Posso dizer que ele está apavorado depois de ver tudo o que eu coloquei no banheiro. Ele olha para a porta e se volta para Gerard.

— Na verdade, eu estava prestes a sair. — ele diz. — Eu ligo para você. 

Os próximos segundos são os segundos mais difíceis que eu já vi passar entre duas pessoas. Ele chega para um aperto de mão, Gerard vai para um abraço, Guy se afasta com medo que ele tente beijá-lo, e os olhos dele se arregalam com medo. Ele se apressa ao redor dele e vai direto para a porta.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Frank. Eu te ligo mais tarde, Gerard. 

E ele se foi. 

Gerard lentamente se vira para mim. Seus olhos estão tão afiados como diamantes. Estou com medo que eles estejam afiados o suficiente para cortar a minha garganta. Eu tiro o sorriso do meu rosto e caminho em direção ao meu quarto.

— Boa noite, Gerard. 

Boa tentativa, Gerard. 

Boa tentativa. 

***   
— Filho da puta! 

Minha porta do banheiro se abre e ele caminha em linha reta em direção à minha cama. Eu estava estudando, mas eu jogo rapidamente meus livros de lado quando o vejo vindo em minha direção. Ele pula em cima da cama, de pé, e anda por ela. Ele levanta as mãos no ar e aí é quando percebo que ele está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu noto tarde demais, porém, porque o creme esguicha para fora do tubo e até o topo da minha cabeça. 

— Creme para hemorroida? — ele grita, jogando-o de lado. Ele pega outro tubo de creme que estava escondido debaixo do braço. 

— Removedor de verrugas? — ele o espreme em meu travesseiro. Estou tentando cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor, mas ele está recebendo o material em todos os lugares. Eu tiro as pernas de debaixo dele e ele cai na cama, então começa a me chutar e jogar os tubos para mim. 

— Alívio para Afta? — ele esguicha um bem na minha cara. — Eu não consigo acreditar que você colocou tudo isso em nosso banheiro! Juro por Deus, você é um garotinho, Iero. 

Um garotinho com ciúmes! 

Eu puxo o resto dos tubos das suas mãos e o forço a ficar de costas, prendendo os braços dele no colchão. 

— Você é tão idiota. — ele grita. 

Eu me esforço para mantê-lo imóvel.

— Se eu sou um idiota, então você é uma puta calculista, cruel, de coração gelado! 

Ele resmunga, tentando livrar-se da minha mão. Eu me recuso a ceder, mas eu também faço o meu melhor para tirar a raiva da minha voz e falar com ele com calma.   
— O que foi isso, Gerard? Hein? Por que diabos você o trouxe aqui? 

Ele para de lutar tempo suficiente para sorrir na minha cara. Saber que meu ciúme o faz rir, me irrita ainda mais. Eu seguro os dois pulsos com uma mão e alcanço ao lado de sua cabeça, pegando um tubo de creme. Eu abro a tampa e esguicho no cabelo dele. Ele começa a se debater debaixo de mim e Deus, eu estou tão bravo com ele. 

Por que ele faria isso? 

Eu agarro seu maxilar e seguro seu rosto para que olhe para mim. Ele percebe que não está me dominando fisicamente, então cede. Seu peito está levantando e ele está ofegante. Eu posso ver a raiva em seus olhos. Eu não tenho ideia do que dá a ele o direito de ficar com raiva, quando ele é o único fodendo com a minha cabeça. 

Eu abaixo a minha testa na dele e fecho os olhos.

— Por quê? — eu digo, sem fôlego. O quarto fica tranquilo. — Por que você o trouxe aqui? 

Ele suspira e vira a cabeça. Eu afasto e olho para ele, convencido de ver mais dor em suas feições do que raiva. Sua voz é calma quando ele fala.

— Por que você deixaria uma garota se mudar para cá hoje? 

Eu sei que foi difícil para ele, porque a sua pergunta prova que ele se importa, ainda mais depois de ter certeza que eu não só transo com caras. Essa pergunta prova que eu não era o único temendo que um novo colega de quarto ficasse entre nós. Ele está com medo que eu siga em frente. Ele está com medo que Sydney fique entre nós, então tentou me machucar primeiro. 

— Você acha que as coisas podem mudar entre nós só porque aquela garota se mudou? — eu pergunto. Ele olha por cima do ombro, para que não tenha que me olhar nos olhos. Eu inclino seu maxilar e o faço olhar para mim. — É por isso que o trouxe aqui? 

Seus olhos estreitam e ele cerra os lábios, recusando-se a admitir que estava ferido. 

— Basta dizer. — eu imploro. Eu preciso que diga isso em voz alta. Tudo que eu preciso é que ele admita que o trouxe aqui, porque estava ferido e assustado. Eu preciso que ele admita que há um coração real dentro do seu peito. E que às vezes bate por mim. 

Uma vez que ele não vai admitir isso, eu vou admitir isso por ele.

— Você nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar o suficiente, de onde a ausência possa machucá-lo. Mas você se machucaria se eu o deixasse, então você quis me machucar primeiro. — eu pressiono meus lábios mais perto do seu ouvido. — Você conseguiu. — eu sussurro. — Ver você entrar por aquela porta com ele doeu pra caralho. Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Gerard, e eu não estou interessado em qualquer outra pessoa. Então, esse joguinho que você tentou jogar saiu pela culatra, porque a partir de agora, o único homem que lhe é permitido levar para casa, é o único que já mora aqui. — eu lentamente recuo e o olho nos olhos. — Entendido? 

Do jeito Gerard verdadeiro, ele se recusa a responder. Mas também sei que a sua recusa em responder é a sua maneira de dizer que eu estou certo e que ele concorda.   
Ele está respirando de forma muito mais pesada do que estava há poucos minutos. Tenho quase certeza que eu também estou, porque não sinto que meus pulmões estão funcionando mais. Eu não posso inalar, não importa o quanto eu tente, porque a necessidade de beijá-lo assumiu minhas passagens de ar. Eu preciso do ar dele.   
Eu forço minha boca contra a dele e o beijo com uma possessividade que nem sabia que estava em mim. Eu o beijo tão desesperadamente, que esqueço que ainda estou com raiva dele. Minha língua mergulha em sua boca e ele acolhe, dando-me o seu próprio beijo desesperado em troca, agarrando o meu rosto, me puxando para mais perto. Eu posso senti-lo neste beijo como eu nunca senti antes. É provavelmente o melhor beijo que eu já experimentei com ele, porque é o primeiro beijo com emoções reais por trás dele. 

Mesmo que seja o melhor beijo, é também um dos mais curtos. Ele me empurra para longe dele. Ele está fora da minha cama, do meu quarto, e fora da minha linha de visão quando a porta do banheiro bate atrás dele. Eu rolo em minhas costas e olho para o teto. 

Ele é tão confuso. Ele é tão frustrante. Ele é tão malditamente imprevisível. 

Ele não é nada que eu sempre quis em alguém. E absolutamente tudo que eu preciso. 

Ouço a água do chuveiro começar a correr, então eu imediatamente saio da cama e caminho até o banheiro. Meu coração aperta um pouco quando a maçaneta vira e eu percebo que ele não trancou atrás dele. Eu sei que este sinal significa que ele quer que eu siga. O que ele quer que eu faça uma vez que estou dentro deste banheiro é um mistério, apesar de tudo. Ele quer eu transe com ele contra a parede do chuveiro? Ele quer que eu peça desculpas? Ele quer que eu fale com ele? 

Eu não sei com ele. Eu nunca sei. Então, eu faço o que eu sempre faço e espero que ele me mostre o que precisa. Eu entro no banheiro e pego uma toalha para limpar todo o maldito creme do meu cabelo. Eu tiro o máximo que posso, em seguida, fecho a tampa do vaso e sento nele, ouvindo em silêncio, enquanto ele continua seu banho. Eu sei que ele sabe que eu estou aqui, mas ele não fala. Eu até aceitaria seus insultos agora se isso significasse que ele iria dizer algo para aliviar o silêncio. 

Eu me inclino para frente e aperto as mãos entre os joelhos.

— Isso te assusta, Gerard? 

Eu sei que ele me ouve, mas ele não responde. Isso significa que sim. 

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos e eu me comprometo a manter a calma. Esta é a forma como ele se relaciona. Ele não conhece nada diferente. De alguma forma, ao longo dos seus 22 anos, ele nunca aprendeu a amar, ou até mesmo a se comunicar, realmente. Isso não é culpa dele. 

— Alguma vez você já esteve apaixonado antes? 

É uma pergunta um pouco genérica. Eu não pergunto se ele poderia se apaixonar por mim especificamente, talvez por isso, a pergunta não o irrite. 

Ouço um suspiro cedendo vir de trás da cortina de chuveiro.

— Eu acho que é preciso ser amado, para saber como amar. — ele diz em voz baixa. — Então, eu acho que é um não. 

Eu estremeço com a sua resposta. Que resposta triste, triste. Uma que eu não estava esperando. 

— Você não pode realmente acreditar nisso, Gerard.

O silêncio segue. Ele não responde. 

— Sua mãe te amou. — eu digo a ele. 

— Minha mãe me deu para a minha avó quando eu tinha seis meses de idade. 

— Tenho certeza de que sua avó te amou. 

Um sorriso silencioso, doloroso vem do chuveiro.

— Eu tenho certeza que ela amou, mas não o suficiente para permanecer viva por mais de um ano. Depois que ela morreu, eu morei com a minha tia, que tornou muito óbvio que ela não me amava. Meu tio amou, no entanto. Apenas em todas as formas erradas. 

Eu fecho meus olhos com força e permito que suas palavras afundem. Mikey não estava brincando quando disse que ele teve uma vida difícil. E ele é tão casual sobre isso, como se estivesse acabado de aceitar que este é o tipo de vida que lhe foi dada e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso. Uma mistura de raiva e tristeza me consome. 

— Gerard... 

— Não se preocupe Frank. Eu lidei com a minha vida da única maneira que eu sei. Isso funciona para mim, e eu não preciso que você ou qualquer outra pessoa tente me entender, ou consertar. Eu sou quem eu sou e eu aceito isso. 

Eu fecho a boca e não ofereço palavras de conselho. Eu não sei o que dizer de qualquer maneira. Eu me sinto horrível por querer incomodá-lo com mais perguntas depois dessa revelação, mas eu não tenho certeza quando eu vou conseguir esse lado dele novamente. Gerard não se abre facilmente, e agora eu posso ver o porquê. Ele não parece ter tido qualquer pessoa para se abrir, então isso pode ser uma primeira vez para ele. 

— E a sua irmã? 

Gerard libera um suspiro.

— Ela não é nem minha irmã de verdade. Somos meios-irmãos, e nós nem sequer crescemos na mesma casa. Nem sequer chegamos a ser como Ray e Mikey. 

Eu deveria parar com as perguntas. Eu sei que eu deveria, mas eu não posso. Saber que ele provavelmente nunca falou ou ouviu as palavras - eu te amo - de ninguém em sua vida está me afetando muito mais do que eu imaginava que podia. 

— Tenho certeza que você já teve namorados que te amou no passado. 

Ele solta um riso realmente triste, e então apenas suspira ainda mais triste.

— Se você está pensando em fazer perguntas como essas durante toda a noite, eu prefiro que você só me foda. 

Eu cubro minha boca com a mão, absorvendo suas palavras como uma faca no peito. Ele realmente não pode ser tão quebrado. Ninguém pode ser tão solitário, pode?   
— Você já amou alguém, Gerard? 

Silêncio. Completo silêncio até que a voz dele estilhaça como vidro.

— É difícil se apaixonar por idiotas, Frank. 

Isso é um comentário de um garoto que já se aborreceu muitas e muitas vezes. Eu me levanto e deslizo a cortina do chuveiro para abrir. Ele está sob o fluxo da água. Lápis de olho riscando um caminho pelas suas bochechas. 

— Talvez você só não tenha encontrado o idiota certo ainda. 

Ele solta imediatamente uma breve explosão de risos, junto com algumas lágrimas. Seus olhos estão tristes, e seu sorriso é compreensivo e, pela primeira vez, ele está completamente nu. É como se estivesse estendendo o coração para mim, me implorando para não o quebrar. A vulnerabilidade que ele está me mostrando agora é algo que eu tenho quase certeza que ele nunca demonstrou para qualquer outra pessoa. Nenhum outro homem, pelo menos. 

Eu entro no chuveiro. Ele olha para mim em choque quando minhas roupas rapidamente ficam encharcadas. Eu pego seu rosto em minhas mãos, e o beijo. 

Eu não beijo rapidamente. 

Eu não beijo asperamente. 

Eu não beijo duro. 

Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele com tal delicadeza; eu quero que ele sinta tudo que já mereceu sentir das mãos de outra pessoa. Ele merece se sentir bonito. Ele merece se sentir importante. Ele merece se sentir cuidado. Ele merece se sentir respeitado. Ele merece sentir que há pelo menos uma outra pessoa neste mundo que o aceita exatamente do jeito que ele é. 

Ele merece saber como eu me sinto, porque eu sinto todas essas coisas. E talvez um pouco mais.


	9. Capítulo 9

Desde aquele dia no chuveiro, as coisas mudaram entre nós. 

Não que ele tivesse tido essa mudança de personalidade milagrosa ou que seja realmente bom durante o dia. Na verdade, ele ainda é muito mal comigo a maior parte do tempo. Ele também ainda pensa que Sydney é surda, o que é quase inacreditável que o trote já dure há tanto tempo. Então eu nem posso dizer que a minha emoção sobre dar trote nele mudou. 

O que tem mudado são as nossas noites juntos. 

O sexo. 

Agora é diferente. Mais devagar. Mais contato com os olhos. Mais beijos. Mais preliminar. Muito mais beijos, e não só na boca. Ele me beija em todos os lugares, e ele leva o seu tempo, quando ele faz isso. E ele gosta. 

Ele ainda não é do tipo que quer abraçar depois, e ele sempre me chuta para fora da cama antes do sol nascer. 

Mas, ainda assim, é diferente. Aquela noite, no chuveiro, derrubou um muro entre nós. Porque eu sei que todas as noites, quando eu o tenho na cama, ele me dá uma parte de si que ninguém jamais viu. E isso é o suficiente para me manter feliz por um maldito longo tempo. 

Eu só espero que hoje não estrague isso. 

Nós dois temos o dia de folga, o que não acontece muito frequentemente por causa dos nossos trabalhos e faculdade. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer e eu pedi a ele que fosse comigo, o que pode ser um pouco estranho. Nós estamos dormindo juntos há alguns meses agora, mas esta é a primeira vez que nós faremos algo que não envolva sexo. 

O que também me faz pensar se eu deveria convidá-lo para um encontro eventualmente. Eu sei que ele não é um garoto típico, mas com certeza ele gosta de algumas das mesmas coisas que os outros gostam, como ser convidado para encontros. Mas ele nunca deu a entender que quer que eu o leve em um, e, francamente, eu estou com medo de perguntar a ele. Eu sinto que a nossa configuração está perfeita para nós dois e se começarmos a colocar encontros na mistura, vai estragar tudo.   
Isso inclui encontros diurnos. Como o de hoje. Como o que estamos prestes a fazer. 

Merda. 

— Então. — diz Sydney. Ela está sentada no sofá ao meu lado. Eu estou vendo pornografia, naturalmente, porque Gerard ainda se recusa a me dar o nome do que ele estava. Sydney não se importa, no entanto. Ela está concentrada na sua lição de casa, alheia ao fato de que eu estou, tipo, surtando por dentro, com o fato de que eu possa ou não pode ter apenas convidado Gerard para um encontro durante o dia, para fazer algumas coisas. 

— O que há com Gerard? 

Eu olho para Sydney e ela ainda está concentrada em seu livro, tomando notas. 

— O que você quer dizer? 

Sydney dá de ombros.

— Ele é tão... quer dizer. 

Eu rio, porque é verdade. Gerard pode ser terrível.

— Ele não consegue evitar. — eu digo. — Ele tem uma vida difícil. 

— Ray também tem. — Sydney diz. — Mas ele não morde a cabeça das pessoas quando tentam falar com ele. 

— Isso é porque Ray é surdo. Ele não pode gritar com as pessoas, é fisicamente impossível para ele. 

Sydney olha para mim e revira os olhos, rindo. Ela me dá uma cotovelada nas costelas, bem na hora que Gerard sai do seu quarto. Gerard olha pra Sydney, e odeio que ele ainda suponha que poderia haver algo entre mim e Sydney. Eu gosto dela, e acho que ela é legal, mas eu tenho um sentimento que Ray iria pôr um fim nisso em um piscar de olhos. 

O que não é uma coisa boa, considerando que Ray tem Maggie. Mas esses são problemas com os quais não quero me envolver no momento, porque o meu problema está olhando diretamente para mim.

— Por favor, não me diga que você convidou a sua namoradinha. — diz Gerard, movendo os olhos para Sydney. 

Sydney é realmente boa nessa coisa de trote. Ela nem sequer pisca um olho quando Gerard fala sobre ela. Ela apenas finge que não pode ouvir uma palavra que Gerard diz. Tenho certeza de que Sydney foi tão longe com a brincadeira, porque é muito mais fácil do que ter que falar com Gerard. 

— Ela não vem. — eu digo, levantando. — Ela tem planos. 

Gerard se vira, dando a atenção para a mochila que ele acabou de colocar uma alça no ombro. Eu ando até ele e meus braços o envolvem por trás.

— Eu estou brincando. — eu sussurro em seu ouvido. — Eu não convidei ninguém para fazer as coisas comigo hoje, exceto você. 

A mão de Gerard encontra a minha testa, e ele me afasta dele.

— Eu vou ficar aqui se você espera que hoje seja assim. 

Eu dou um passo para trás.

— Como o que? 

Ele aponta para mim.

— Você. Me tocando. Me beijando. — ele caminha até a porta da frente e eu coloco a minha mão no meu coração e estremeço para Sydney. 

— Boa sorte. — ela faz mímica com a boca, enquanto saio. 

Uma vez que estamos no meu carro e estamos distanciando do apartamento, Gerard finalmente fala.

— Então, onde é que vamos primeiro? Eu preciso ir à farmácia, antes de voltar. 

— Primeiro, vamos à casa da minha irmã, então vamos ao banco, então passamos na farmácia, em seguida vamos almoçar, depois vamos para casa. 

Sua mão voa para cima e ele levanta um dedo.

— O que foi que você disse? 

Eu repito.

— Primeiro vamos à casa da minha irmã, então vamos ao... 

— Por que no inferno você vai me levar para a casa da sua irmã? Eu não quero conhecer sua irmã, Frank. Nós não somos esse tipo de casal. 

Eu reviro meus olhos e agarro a mão que está levantada em protesto.

— Eu não vou te levar como meu namorado. Você pode ficar no carro que não me importo. Eu só preciso deixar um pacote na casa dela. 

Isso realmente diminui a sua apreensão. Ele relaxa no banco e vira a mão para que eu possa deslizar meus dedos com os dele. Eu olho para as nossas mãos e as vejo unidas no assento entre nós, parece que eu acabei de ir mais longe com a mão dele, do que na primeira noite em que transamos. 

Ele nunca teria me deixado segurar sua mão naquela época. Inferno, ele nunca teria me deixado segurar a sua mão no mês passado. Mas estamos de mãos dadas agora.

Talvez eu devesse convidá-lo para um encontro. 

Ele puxa a mão da minha e eu imediatamente olho para ele. Ele está olhando diretamente para mim.

— Você estava sorrindo muito. — ele diz. 

O que? 

Eu estendo a mão e pego a dele novamente e puxo-o de volta para mim.

— Eu estava sorrindo porque eu gosto de segurar a sua mão. 

Ele puxa sua mão para trás.

— Eu sei. É por isso que eu não quero que você segure. 

Cassete. Ele não vai ganhar essa. 

Eu estendo a mão por todo o banco novamente, desviando o carro no processo. Ele tenta enfiar a mão em baixo das suas pernas para que eu não possa alcançá-la, então eu puxo o pulso no lugar. Eu solto o volante estendo as duas mãos agora, dirigindo com meu joelho.

— Dê-me a sua mão. — eu digo com os dentes cerrados. — Eu quero segurar sua maldita mão. — eu tenho que pegar o volante para orientar-nos de volta para a nossa pista. Uma vez que já não estamos em perigo de bater, eu piso no freio enquanto puxo para o lado da estrada. Eu coloco o carro em park e tranco as portas para que ele não possa correr. Eu sei como ele funciona. 

Eu me inclino sobre o assento e desdobro a mão dele que está contra o peito. Agarro-lhe o pulso com as duas mãos e puxo para mim. Ele ainda está tentando resistir, puxando sua mão, então eu solto e olho diretamente nos seus olhos.

— Me. Dê. Sua. Mão. — Eu não tenho certeza se apenas o assustei um pouco, mas ele relaxa e me permite pegar o seu pulso. Coloco o pulso dele na minha mão esquerda e mantenho a minha mão direita na sua frente. — Espalhe os dedos. 

Ele faz um punho em vez disso. 

Eu abro seu punho, em seguida, forço nossos dedos a se entrelaçarem. Eu o odeio por ser tão resistente. Ele está me irritando pra caralho. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é segurar a porra da mão dele e ele está criando um grande caso por causa disso. Estamos fazendo tudo de trás para frente nesta relação. Casais devem começar a sair de mãos dadas e ir a encontros. Nós não. Começamos com briga, terminamos transando, contudo, aparentemente, não chegamos ao ponto em que podemos dar as mãos. Se as coisas continuarem nesse ritmo, provavelmente vamos morar juntos antes mesmo de ir ao nosso primeiro encontro. 

Eu aperto a mão até que eu sei que ele não pode se afastar de mim. Eu volto para o meu lugar e mudo a marcha do carro com a mão esquerda e, em seguida, volto com calma para a estrada. 

Nós dirigimos os próximos vários quilômetros em silêncio, e ele ocasionalmente tenta aliviar a mão da minha, mas cada vez que ele faz isso eu aperto um pouco mais forte e fico ainda mais agitado com ele. Ele vai segurar a minha maldita mão, querendo ou não. 

Nós paramos em um sinal vermelho e a falta de movimento do lado de fora do carro, a falta de conversa dentro do carro muda o humor tremendamente, engrossando o ar com a tensão e.... riso? 

Ele está rindo de mim. 

Adivinhe. 

Eu inclino minha cabeça lentamente em sua direção, dando-lhe um olhar de soslaio. Ele está cobrindo a boca com a mão livre, tentando não rir, mas ele está. Ele está rindo tanto que seu corpo está tremendo. 

Eu não tenho ideia o que ele acha tão engraçado, mas eu não vou rir com ele. E tanto quanto eu quero virar as costas e dar um soco no volante, eu não consigo parar de observá-lo. Eu assisto a forma que as lágrimas acumulam nos cantos dos olhos dele, e eu o vejo erguer o peito quando tenta recuperar o fôlego. Observo-o lamber os lábios enquanto ele tenta parar de rir tanto. Vejo-o passar a mão livre pelo cabelo, conforme suspira, saindo do seu ataque de riso. 

Ele finalmente olha para mim. Ele não está rindo mais, mas o resíduo ainda está lá. O sorriso ainda está na sua boca e as bochechas ainda estão com uma sombra mais rosada do que o normal, e o contorno preto de maquiagem está manchado nos cantos dos olhos. Ele balança a cabeça, mantendo o foco em mim.

— Você é louco, Frank. — ele ri novamente, mas apenas por um segundo. O fato de que eu não esteja rindo está deixando-o desconfortável. 

— Por que eu sou louco? 

— Porque. — ele fala. — Quem faz aquela grande cena para segurar a mão de alguém? 

Eu não movo um músculo.

— Você faz, Gerard. 

O sorriso sai lentamente do rosto dele, porque ele sabe que estou certo. Ele sabe que foi ele que fez um grande negócio por causa das mãos dadas. Era eu quem queria mostrar a ele como era fácil. 

Ambos olhamos para as nossas mãos enquanto eu lentamente tiro meus dedos da mão dele e solto. O sinal fica verde quando eu agarro o volante e aperto o acelerador.  
— Com certeza você sabe como fazer um cara se sentir como merda, Gerard. 

Eu volto toda a minha atenção para a estrada e descanso meu cotovelo esquerdo na janela. Eu cubro minha boca com a mão, cerrando o maxilar por causa do estresse.   
Fazemos isso por mais três quarteirões. 

Três quarteirões são tudo o que preciso para ele fazer a coisa mais amável que já fez por mim desde o momento em que o conheci. 

Ele alcança o volante e pega a minha mão. Ele puxa para o seu colo e desliza os dedos entre os meus. Ele não para por aí, no entanto. Sua mão direita desliza por cima da minha e a acaricia. Ele acaricia meus dedos e a parte superior da minha mão e meu pulso e de volta para os meus dedos. Ele olha pela janela o tempo todo, mas eu posso senti-lo. Eu posso senti-lo falando comigo, me segurando e fazendo amor comigo, tudo com o movimento das suas mãos.   
E eu sorrio todo o caminho para a casa da minha irmã. 

***

— Ela é mais velha ou mais nova que você? — Gerard pergunta quando eu desligo a ignição. 

— Dez anos mais velha. 

Nós dois saímos do carro e começamos a caminhar em direção à casa. Eu não lhe pedi para vir comigo, mas o fato de que ele não esperou no carro é a prova de que outro muro foi derrubado entre nós. 

Eu subo os degraus, mas antes de eu bater na porta, eu viro e o encaro.

— Como você quer que eu o apresente? — eu pergunto. — Companheiro de quarto? Amigo? Namorado? 

Ele olha para longe e encolhe os ombros.

— Eu não me importo, realmente. Só não deixe isso estranho. 

Eu sorrio e bato na porta. Ouço imediatamente pequenos passos e gritos e coisas caindo e merda, eu esqueço o quão louco é aqui. Eu provavelmente deveria ter avisado para ele. 

A porta se abre e meu sobrinho, Brody, salta para cima e para baixo.

— Tio Frank. — ele grita, batendo palmas. Abro a porta de tela, coloco o pacote que a minha mãe mandou para a minha irmã no chão e imediatamente levanto Brody. — Onde está a sua mãe? 

Ele aponta para o outro lado da sala de estar.

— Na cozinha. — ele diz. Suas mãos agarram a minha bochecha e ele me faz encará-lo. — Quer brincar de morto? 

Concordo com a cabeça e coloco-o sobre o tapete. Eu faço um gesto para Gerard me seguir para dentro, e então eu esfaqueio falsamente Brody no peito. Ele cai no chão em uma exibição dramática de derrota. 

Gerard e eu ficamos em cima dele enquanto ele se contorce de dor. Seu corpo convulsiona algumas vezes e, em seguida, a cabeça cai mole para o tapete. 

— Ele morre melhor do que qualquer um com quatro anos de idade que eu já vi. — eu digo para Gerard. 

Ele balança a cabeça, ainda olhando para meu sobrinho.

— Estou em êxtase. — ele diz. 

— Brody! — minha irmã grita da cozinha. — É Frank? 

Eu começo a caminhar na direção da cozinha e Gerard me segue. Quando eu dobro a esquina, Whitney está com Conner em seu quadril e está mexendo em alguma coisa no fogão com o outro braço. 

— Brody está morto, mas sim, sou eu. — eu digo a ela. 

Assim que Whitney olha para mim, gritos vêm do monitor do bebê ao lado do fogão. Ela suspira exasperada, e gesticula para eu ir para o fogão. Eu ando até ela e pego a colher das suas mãos. 

— Tem que mexer durante pelo menos um minuto, em seguida, retire a chama da panela. 

— Você quer dizer tirar a panela do fogo? 

— Que seja. — diz ela. Ela retira Conner do seu quadril e caminha em direção à Gerard. — Aqui, segure Conner. Eu já volto. 

Gerard instintivamente estende suas mãos e minha irmã empurra Conner para ele. Os braços de Gerard estão estendidos, tão longe do seu corpo quanto consegue. Ele está segurando Conner sob as axilas, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. 

— O que eu faço com ele? — ele sussurra. Seus olhos estão cheios de terror. 

— Você nunca segurou uma criança antes? — pergunto incrédulo. Gerard imediatamente balança a cabeça. 

— Eu não conheço nenhuma criança. 

— Eu criança. — diz Conner. 

Gerard suspira e olha para Conner, que está olhando de volta para ele com tanto terror e fascínio.

— Ele falou! — exclama. — Oh, meu Deus, você falou. 

Conner sorri. 

— Diga gato. — diz Gerard. 

— Gato. — Conner repete. 

Ele ri nervosamente, mas ainda está segurando-o como se ele fosse uma toalha suja. Eu retiro a panela do fogo e desligo, em seguida, caminho até ele.

— Conner é o mais calmo. — eu digo. — Aqui, segure-o assim. — eu o coloco ao redor do seu quadril e envolvo seu braço por trás, prendendo-o na sua cintura. Ele está trocando olhares nervosos entre Conner e eu. 

— Ele não vai fazer merda em mim vai? 

Eu rio e Conner também. Ele dá um tapa em seu peito duas vezes e chuta as pernas.

— Merda em mim. — ele diz, ainda rindo. 

A mão de Gerard vai para a sua boca.

— Oh, meu Deus, ele é como um papagaio. — ele fala. 

— Frank! — Whitney grita do alto da escada. 

— Eu já volto. —Gerard sacode a cabeça e aponta para Conner.

— Mas... mas... isso... — ele gagueja. Eu o acaricio em cima da sua cabeça.

— Você vai ficar bem. Basta mantê-lo vivo por dois minutos. — eu escalo os degraus e Whitney está de pé na porta de entrada para o berçário. Ela está limpando seu pescoço com um pano. 

— Ele fez xixi no meu rosto. — diz ela. Ela parece tão cansada. Eu quero abraçá-la, e eu faria se ela não estivesse coberta de xixi infantil. Ela me entrega o bebê. — Leve-o para o andar de baixo, enquanto eu dou um pulo no chuveiro, por favor. 

Eu o pego das suas mãos.

— Sem problemas. 

Ela começa a ir para o quarto dela, mas faz uma pausa antes de eu voltar para as escadas. 

— Ei. — ela diz. Viro-me e a encaro. “Quem é o rapaz?” ela sinaliza. 

Adoro que ela sinalize isso, assim Gerard não tem chance de ouvi-la perguntar. Ter uma família que é toda fluente em linguagem de sinais definitivamente vem a calhar.   
“Só o meu companheiro de quarto.” sinalizo de volta para ela, dando de ombros. Ela sorri e caminha para o quarto dela. Desço as escadas segurando o bebê contra meu peito. Eu passo por cima de Brody, que ainda está brincando de morto no chão. Quando eu viro para a porta da cozinha, eu paro. Gerard sentou Conner na ilha da cozinha. Ele está em pé bem na frente dele para que ele não caia e está segurando os dedos, contando com ele. 

— Três. Você pode contar até três? 

Conner toca com o dedo as pontas dos dedos dele.

— Um. Dois. Três. — diz ele. Os dois começam a bater palmas e ele diz. — Eu agora. 

Gerard começa a contar os dedos desta vez. Eu inclino a minha cabeça contra o batente da porta e o observo interagir com ele. 

Eu não sei por que eu nunca passei um tempo com ele fora do quarto antes disso. Eu poderia somar todas as coisas que ele fez para mim durante a noite, e eu tenho certeza que não trocaria hoje pela combinação daquilo tudo. 

Este é o Gerard que eu vejo. A parte dele que ele dá para mim. E agora que eu estou olhando para ele, vejo que ele é muito capaz de se dar para outras pessoas que merecem. 

— Você olha para todas os seus companheiros de quarto assim? — Whitney sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu giro, e ela está de pé atrás de mim, me observando assistir Gerard. Balanço a cabeça e olho de volta para Gerard. — Não. Eu não olho. 

Assim que eu digo, lamento ter dito. Whitney mandará mensagens de texto para mim dentro de uma hora, querendo saber todos os detalhes. Quanto tempo eu o conheço, de onde ele vem, se eu estou apaixonado por ele. 

Hora de ir. 

— Pronto, Gerard? — eu pergunto, entregando o bebê de volta para Whitney. 

Gerard olha para mim e depois de volta para Conner. Ele realmente parece um pouco triste por ter que dizer adeus. 

— Tchau, Gewird. — Conner diz a ele com um aceno. Gerard ofega e se vira para me encarar. 

— Meu Deus! Frank, ele disse meu nome! 

Ele se vira para Conner, e ele ainda está acenando.

— Merda em mim. — ele diz. 

Gerard imediatamente o pega e o coloca no chão.

— Pronto. — diz rapidamente, afastando-se dele e em direção à porta da frente. 

Whitney está apontando para Conner e olhando para mim.

— Ele acabou de dizer... 

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu acho que sim, Whit. Você precisa prestar atenção na sua língua em torno de seus filhos. — eu dou-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e sigo para a porta da frente.   
Gerard está de pé sobre Brody, olhando para ele.

— Realmente impressionante. 

Ele está na mesma posição que o deixamos.

— Eu disse que ele morre melhor do que qualquer um que eu conheço. — eu passo por cima dele e mantenho a porta aberta para Gerard. Nós caminhamos para fora e ele nem pestaneja ou afasta-se quando eu deslizo minha mão através da dele. Eu o levo até a porta do lado do passageiro, mas antes de abrir, viro seu rosto para mim e pressiono-o contra o carro. Minha mão toca a sua testa e eu afasto um fio de cabelo. 

— Eu nunca pensei que eu queria ter filhos. — ele diz, olhando para a casa. 

— Mas você pensa agora? 

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não, não realmente. Mas talvez se eu pudesse ter Conner. Nessa idade, por um ano, talvez dois. Então eu provavelmente cansaria dele e não quereria mais, mas um ou dois anos da minha vida poderia ser divertido. 

Eu rio.

— Então por que você não o sequestra e devolve quando ele tiver cinco? —Ele me encara novamente.

— Mas você saberia que fui eu quem o levou. —Eu sorrio para ele.

— Eu nunca diria. Eu gosto mais de você do que dele. —Ele balança a cabeça.

— Você ama sua irmã demais para fazer isso com ela. Nunca iria funcionar. Teríamos que sequestrar uma criança de outra pessoa. 

Eu suspiro.

— Sim, provavelmente você está certo. Além disso, nós provavelmente deveríamos sequestrar o garoto de uma celebridade. Dessa forma, poderíamos obter um resgate e nunca mais ter que trabalhar. Poderíamos devolver o garoto, pegar o dinheiro e passar o resto das nossas vidas fazendo sexo o dia todo. —Gerard sorri.

— Você é tão romântico, Frank. Nenhum outro cara já me prometeu um sequestro e um resgate. 

Eu me levanto um pouco em meus calcanhares para que sua boca fique posicionada mais próxima da minha.

— Como eu disse, você só não conheceu o idiota certo. — eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele e o beijo, brevemente. Eu mantenho sob supervisão parental, no caso Brody voltar à vida e nos observar. 

Eu alcanço atrás dele e abro a porta. Ele anda ao meu redor para entrar, mas antes, ele se inclina e me beija na bochecha. 

Para Brody ou qualquer outra pessoa que presta atenção, esse era apenas um beijo na bochecha. Mas conhecendo Gerard como eu a conheço, isso era muito mais do que apenas um beijo. Isso era ele dizendo que não precisa de mais ninguém. 

Aquele beijo na bochecha significa que somos oficiais. 

Aquele beijo na bochecha significa que tenho um namorado.


	10. Capítulo 10

— Então você acha que é oficial porque ele te beijou na bochecha? — Sydney diz confusa. Ela não entende. Ela é como qualquer outra pessoa e enxerga Gerard pelo que vê, o que é bom. Gerard passa às pessoas uma impressão muito dura, e isso é um direito de Gerard. 

Eu paro de tentar explicar à Sydney meu relacionamento com Gerard. Além disso, eu meio que gosto que ninguém entenda. E mesmo que nós tivemos esta experiência muito louca, não-sexual, com a exploração de mão e beijo no rosto no outro dia, isso não nos afetou no quarto. Na verdade, ontem à noite, nos movemos calmos e lentamente por uma fantasia constante que temos jogado que envolve seu uniforme do Hooters. 

— Você devia tentar conseguir um emprego no Hooters. — eu digo à Sydney. Eu sei que ela está à procura de trabalho, e mesmo que não pareça sua área, as gorjetas são realmente boas. 

— Não, obrigada. — ela diz. — Não usaria aquele short nem morta. Gerard tem sorte de ser homem e seu uniforme ser a calça. 

— Não que isso impeça-o de usar os shorts. — Sydney me olha surpresa e sorri. — Eles são, na verdade, shorts muito agradáveis. Suaves. Elásticos. Você ficaria surpresa. E ontem à noite quando Gerard estava fingindo me servir um prato de asas, me abaixei e.... 

— Frank. — diz Sydney. — Pare. Eu não me importo. Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que eu não me importo com sua vida sexual? 

Eu franzo a testa. Ray realmente não gostaria de ouvir sobre isso, também, e eu não posso dizer a Gerard porque ele é uma parte da história, o que seria apenas redundante. Eu sinto falta de Mikey. Ele sempre escuta. 

A porta do quarto de Gerard se abre, e eu vejo quando os seus olhos, procuram por mim na sala de estar. Eu posso ver a sugestão de um sorriso, mas ele é bom em ter certeza que eu sou o único que veja. 

— Bom dia, Gerard. — eu digo a ele. — Dormiu bem? 

Seus olhos caem em Sydney, que está sentada ao meu lado no sofá novamente. Ele olha para o lado, mas não antes de eu ver um flash de dor em seu rosto. 

— Vai se foder, Iero. — diz Gerard, voltando sua atenção para a geladeira. 

Ainda assim, depois das mãos dadas e beijar minha bochecha, ele pensa mesmo que eu mexeria com outra pessoa? 

Observo enquanto ele bate coisas pela cozinha, com raiva.

— Eu não gosto de como ela fica no seu pé o tempo todo. — diz Gerard. Dirijo-me imediatamente para Sydney e rio, porque por um lado, ele ainda acha que Sydney não pode ouvi-lo, e dois, eu não posso acreditar que ele acabou de dizer isso para mim. Se isso não é ele me reivindicando, então eu não sei o que é. 

Eu amo isso. 

— Você acha isso engraçado? — diz Gerard depois, girando. Eu balanço minha cabeça rapidamente e perco o meu sorriso, mas ele aponta sua mão na direção de Sydney. — A garota, obviamente, está muito afim de você, e você não pode sequer me respeitar o suficiente para distanciar-se dela até que eu esteja fora da casa? — ele vira de costas para nós novamente. — Primeiro ela joga em Ray alguma história triste para que ele a deixe se mudar e agora ela está aproveitando o fato de que você sabe a linguagem de sinais para que ela possa flertar com você. 

Eu não sei quem se sente pior, Gerard ou Sydney. Ou eu mesmo. 

— Gerard pare. 

— Pare você, Frank. — diz ele, voltando-se para me encarar. — Ou pare de rastejar na cama comigo à noite ou pare mexer com ela no sofá durante o dia. 

Eu sabia que estava por vir, mas eu esperava que não estivesse aqui quando isso finalmente acontecesse. 

Sydney atinge seu ponto de ruptura e dá um tapa em seu livro contra as coxas.

— Gerard, por favor! — ela grita. — Cale-se! Cale-se, cale-se, cale-se! Cristo! Eu não sei por que você acha que eu sou surda, e definitivamente eu não sou uma prostituta e eu não estou usando a linguagem de sinais para flertar com Frank. Eu não sei nem a linguagem de sinais. E a partir de agora, por favor, pare de gritar quando você fala comigo! 

Estou com medo de olhar para Gerard. Eu me sinto despedaçado, porque eu quero dar um high-five em Sydney por finalmente se proteger, mas eu quero abraçar Gerard, porque eu sei que isso tem que ser difícil para ele. De repente sinto como se esse fosse o pior trote na história dos trotes. 

Eu olho para cima a tempo de ver uma enxurrada de mágoa no rosto de Gerard. Ele caminha para o seu quarto e bate à porta. 

Este vai ser impossível de corrigir. Sydney apenas, sozinha, arruinou todo o meu relacionamento com essa explosão. 

Ok, não foi tudo ela. Eu participei de uma parte enorme nisso, também. 

Meu peito dói. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto do silêncio, e eu não gosto do fato de que eu estou a ponto de ter que ir acertar isso. Eu coloco minhas mãos em meus joelhos e começo a ficar de pé.

— Bem, lá se vai minha chance de atuar todas as cenas de fantasia que eu imaginei. Muito obrigado, Sydney. 

Ela empurra seu livro do seu colo e se levanta.

— Vai se foder, Frank. 

Ai. Dano duplo. 

Sydney caminha na direção da porta e bate no quarto de Gerard. Depois de alguns segundos, ela cautelosamente desliza para dentro e fecha a porta atrás dela.   
Se de alguma forma ela corrigir isso, eu vou ficar em dívida com ela para sempre. 

Eu suspiro e passo a mão pelo meu cabelo, sabendo que isso é culpa minha. Olho para Ray e ele está olhando para mim.

“O que eu perdi?” ele sinaliza. 

Eu balanço minha cabeça lentamente com vergonha.

“Gerard descobriu que Sydney não é surda e agora Gerard me odeia. Sydney foi ao quarto de Gerard para tentar consertar as coisas, porque ela se sente culpada.”  
Confusão nubla o rosto de Ray.

“Sydney?” ele sinaliza. “Ela tem que se sentir culpada por quê?”

Eu dou de ombros.

“Continuar com o trote, eu acho. Ela se sente mal por isso ter envergonhado Gerard.”

Ray balança a cabeça.

“Gerard mereceu. Se alguém deveria estar se desculpando, devia ser ele. Não Sydney.”

Por que ele está defendendo Sydney como se fosse seu namorado super protetor? Eu olho para porta do quarto de Gerard, chocado que eu realmente ouço uma conversa acontecendo, em vez de uma briga. Ray acena com a sua mão no ar para chamar minha atenção novamente. 

“Gerard não está gritando com ela, não é?” ele sinaliza. Ele parece preocupado e, sinceramente, isso me preocupa. 

“Tem certeza que não parece se importar muito com o bem-estar da Sydney.” eu sinalizo. 

Seu maxilar cerra, e eu sei que eu provavelmente não deveria ter dito nada. Eu não consigo evitar, no entanto. Eu já passei por muita coisa com Ray e Maggie, e eu não quero que ele estrague as coisas só porque ele deve achar outra garota atraente. 

Posso dizer que ele não quer levar a conversa para aquela direção, então eu a redireciono de volta para mim. 

“Não, ninguém está gritando.” sinalizo. “Mas Gerard vai, assim que ele sair do seu quarto. Ele mais do que provavelmente vai sair agora, e eu nunca vou ser capaz de rastejar para fora da cama de novo, por que...” eu aperto minha mão no meu peito. “Ele vai levar o meu coração com ele.”

Ray sabe que eu estou sendo dramático, então ele revira os olhos e ri, virando-se para o seu notebook de novo. A porta do quarto de Gerard se abre, e ele marcha para fora.

Eu não me preparei para isso. Eu sabia que ele estaria bravo, mas eu não tenho certeza se posso me defender dele fisicamente se estivéssemos em uma briga real. 

Sento-me em linha reta e assisto com medo quando ele caminha rapidamente para mim. Ele se ajoelha no sofá e desliza sua perna em meu colo, escarranchando em mim. 

Eu estou tão confuso. 

Suas mãos seguram as minhas bochechas e ele suspira.

— Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou me apaixonando por um estúpido, idiota tão estúpido. 

Meu coração quer se alegrar, mas minha mente está puxando as rédeas. 

Se apaixonando. 

Por um idiota. 

Um, estúpido, idiota tão estúpido. 

Puta merda! Sou eu! 

Eu envolvo minhas mãos em volta da cabeça e puxo a boca dele para a minha, ao mesmo tempo que me levanto e começo a fazer o meu caminho para o meu quarto. Eu fecho a porta atrás de nós e vou até a cama e deixo-o cair sobre ela. Eu tiro minha camisa e jogo no chão. 

— Diga isso de novo. — eu deslizo em cima dele e ele sorri, tocando meu rosto com as palmas das suas mãos. 

— Eu disse que eu estou me apaixonando por você, Frank. Eu acho. Eu tenho certeza que é isso. 

Eu o beijo novamente, freneticamente. Essas são as palavras mais bonitas que eu já ouvi sair de outro ser humano. Eu recuo e olho para ele novamente.

— Mas você queria me matar a cinco minutos. O que mudou? — eu me levanto em minhas mãos. — Será que Sydney te pagou para dizer isso? Isso é um trote? — meu coração para. Gerard balança a cabeça. 

Eu morreria. Eu literalmente morreria se ele retirasse o que disse. Eu morreria muito melhor do que Brody morre, porque a minha morte seria uma morte de verdade. 

— Eu só... — Gerard faz uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas. — Eu estive pensando o tempo todo que talvez você estivesse tendo um rolo com Sydney. Mas depois de falar com ela, eu sei que não é verdade. E ela também mencionou que uma noite quando estava bêbado, você disse que provavelmente me ama. E isso só... eu não sei Frank.   
Deus, eu amo isso. Eu amo o seu nervosismo. Eu amo sua hesitação. Eu amo que ele esteja falando comigo de forma tão aberta.

— Diga-me, Gerard. — falo baixinho, pedindo a ele para terminar o que estava dizendo. Eu rolo para o meu lado e me apoio no meu cotovelo. Eu tiro o cabelo da sua testa e inclino para frente para beijá-lo. 

— Quando ela disse isso, me fez sentir... feliz. E eu percebi que eu nunca estou feliz. Eu era uma criança infeliz e eu sou um adulto infeliz e nada na minha vida me faz sentir do jeito que você faz. Então, eu só... eu acho que é esse o sentimento. Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você, Frank. 

Uma pequena gota de lágrima escapa do canto do olho dele e, tanto quanto eu quero pará-la e guardá-la para toda a eternidade, eu finjo não notar, porque eu sei que é o que ele prefere. Eu beijo seus lábios novamente antes de me afastar e olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

— Eu estou me apaixonando por você, também. 

Ele sorri e estende a sua mão até a parte de trás da minha cabeça, puxando lentamente minha boca na dele. Ele me beija suavemente e em seguida, delicadamente me empurra para as minhas costas. Ele sobe em cima de mim e pressiona as mãos contra o meu peito. 

— Eu acho que eu deveria esclarecer que eu nunca disse que eu estava apaixonado por você. Eu só disse que estava me apaixonando por você. Há uma grande diferença.   
Eu o agarro pelos quadris e o puxo para mais perto.

— A única diferença entre estar se apaixonando e estar apaixonado é que seu coração já sabe como você se sente, mas sua mente é teimosa demais para admitir isso. — então eu sussurro em seu ouvido. — Mas tenho todo o tempo que você precisa. Eu não tenho nada, exceto paciência para você. 

— Bom, porque eu não estou dizendo que eu te amo ainda. Porque eu não sei. Eu poderia estar chegando nesse ponto, mas qualquer coisa poderia atrapalhar isso.   
Eu não posso deixar de sorrir e beijá-lo depois desse pequeno aviso. 

Depois de mais alguns minutos de beijos, ele vira a cabeça para o lado e levanta um dedo, em silêncio, me pedindo para parar. Ele se afasta e senta na cama, abraçando os joelhos. Ele deita a cabeça em seus braços e fecha os olhos com força. Ele está quieto por vários minutos, e sua reação é incomum. Ele parece culpado. Ele nunca parece culpado porque sempre está zangado demais para sentir qualquer sentimento de culpa. 

— Qual é o problema? — eu pergunto. 

Ele rapidamente balança a cabeça.

— Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. — ele sussurra. Ele vira a cabeça em direção à minha, lentamente. Eu não gosto do olhar em seu rosto. 

Ele começa a fugir para fora da cama e eu sinto meu coração arrastando atrás dele. 

— Foi um trote, Frank. — ele fala suavemente quando levanta. 

Eu me levanto em meus cotovelos.

— O que você quer dizer? 

Ele se vira para mim e seus olhos estão tão cheios de vergonha, ele não pode sequer olhar para mim sem pestanejar.

— Eu estava tentando me vingar de você por me deixar pensar que Sydney era surda. — ele abre a porta do banheiro e olha para seus pés. — Eu disse tudo isso porque eu estava com raiva de você, não porque é realmente o que eu sinto. Eu não estou me apaixonando por você, Frank. 

Eu acho que você está esmagando meu coração, Gerard. 

Ele olha por cima do ombro, para dentro do banheiro, e depois de volta para mim.

— Eu não tive a intenção de levar isso tão longe. Isso é realmente estranho. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto agora. — ele fecha a porta atrás dele. 

Eu estou muito dormente para sentir. Dormente demais para me mover. Dormente demais para processar as palavras que acabaram de sair da boca dele. Minha garganta dói, meu estômago dói, meu peito dói, até mesmo a porra dos meus pulmões doem e oh, meu Deus, dói muito. 

Eu caio de volta para a cama e coloco dois punhos na minha testa. 

— Ei, Frank. — ele fala, da porta. 

Eu olho para ele, que ainda parece tão culpado. Ele gesticula com a mão para frente e para trás entre nós.

— Essa coisa toda que aconteceu? Isso foi... — sua carranca se transforma em um sorriso de comedor de merda. — Esse foi realmente o trote! 

Ele corre, pula na cama e começa a dançar em volta de mim.

— Você deveria ter visto a sua cara. Ele está rindo e pulando, sacodindo cada parte dolorida minha para cima e para baixo na cama. 

Eu quero matá-lo. 

Ele cai de joelhos e se inclina sobre mim, pressionando seus lábios nos meus. Quando recua, eu não quero matá-lo mais. Meu corpo inteiro está milagrosamente curado por seu sorriso. Eu me sinto melhor do que já me senti. Eu me sinto mais forte, mais vivo, mais feliz, e de alguma forma mais apaixonado por ele do que eu era há cinco minutos. Eu o puxo contra mim.

— Esse foi um bom trote, Gerard. 

Ele ri.

— Eu sei. Foi o melhor. 

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Realmente foi. 

Eu o seguro durante vários minutos de silêncio, repassando toda a cena na minha cabeça.

— Deus, você é uma vadia. 

Ele ri novamente.

— Eu sei. Uma vadia que finalmente encontrou o idiota certo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Adivinha quem acordou na cama de Gerard novamente esta manhã? 

Eu. 

E adivinha quem vai dormir na cama de Gerard hoje à noite? 

É isso mesmo. Eu. 

Ambas as coisas são ótimas, mas não tão ótimas como este momento. Agora mesmo. 

Nós dois estamos sentados no sofá, e ele está deitado entre as minhas pernas com a cabeça no meu peito. Estamos assistindo a um filme em que os atores realmente ficaram vestidos durante o filme inteiro. Mas não é realmente importante que filme é, porque Gerard está aconchegado comigo. 

Esta é uma primeira vez, e é incrível, e eu adoro a forma como ele me faz apreciar essas coisas mundanas, simples. 

Ambos olhamos para a porta quando ouvimos uma chave que está sendo inserida na fechadura. A porta se abre e Mikey entra. Sento-me imediatamente no sofá, porque ele deveria estar em Dallas hoje à noite. Ele tem um show amanhã, e eu tenho certeza que eu reservei um hotel para ele essa mesma noite. 

Gerard senta-se no sofá e olha para ele. Mikey sorri para ele, mas é um sorriso forçado. Ele alcança no seu bolso de trás e puxa uma folha de papel. Ele estende.

— Isso chegou hoje. — ele fala. 

Gerard aperta a minha mão e aí que eu percebo que ele está segurando os resultados do teste. Conheço Mikey tempo suficiente para saber por sua reação que ele não está feliz com os resultados. Eu só não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim para Gerard. 

— Apenas me diga. — ele sussurra. 

Mikey olha para baixo, para os seus pés e depois para mim. A expressão em seus olhos é suficiente para Gerard saber que ele não está mais perto de descobrir quem é seu verdadeiro pai, do que ele estava há alguns meses. 

Ele inala uma respiração profunda, e, em seguida, se levanta. Ele murmura um — obrigado — para Mikey e começa a ir em direção ao seu quarto, mas Mikey o agarra pelo braço e o puxa para si. Ele envolve seus braços em volta de Gerard e dá-lhe um abraço, mas no jeito verdadeiro de Gerard, ele não permite que dure mais de dois segundos. Ele começa a chorar, e eu sei que Gerard não quer que ninguém o veja chorando. Ele abaixa a cabeça e corre para o quarto dele. 

Mikey joga o papel no balcão e passa as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Isso é uma merda, cara. — ele diz. — Eu senti como se ele realmente precisasse que isso fosse verdade, e em vez disso, só adiciona a toda a merda que ele teve que lidar por toda a sua vida. 

Eu suspiro e recosto minha cabeça no sofá.

— Você tem certeza sobre os resultados? Não há nenhuma maneira deles terem errado? 

Mikey balança a cabeça.

— Ele não é filho dele. E de certa forma, estou feliz por isso, porque quem iria querer ele como um pai? Mas eu sei que ele gostou da ideia de finalmente ter um pouco de encerramento. 

Levanto-me e aperto a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

— Eu não acho que encerramento é a única coisa que ele estava esperando. — eu aponto para o quarto. — Eu vou dar uma olhada nele. — eu digo a ele. — Obrigado por ter vindo até aqui para contar a ele. 

Mikey acena com a cabeça, e eu vou para o quarto de Gerard. Ele está enrolado do outro lado da cama, encarando a porta. 

Eu não sou bom em consolar, então eu não sei o que eu posso dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Em vez disso, eu só subo na cama e fico por trás dele. Eu envolvo meu braço nele e seguro a sua mão. 

Ficamos assim por vários minutos, e eu o deixo soltar todas as suas lágrimas. Quando parece que ele não está chorando mais, eu dou um beijo em seu cabelo. 

— Ele teria sido um pai horrível, Gerard. 

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu sei. Eu só... — ele funga procurando por ar. — Eu gosto daqui. Eu sinto que todos vocês me aceitam como eu sou, e isso nunca aconteceu antes. E agora que Mikey sabe que eu não sou seu irmão, o que vai acontecer? Eu só vou embora? 

Eu o aperto com mais força, odiando que ele ainda ache que isso é uma opção.

— Sobre o meu cadáver e de Brody. De jeito nenhum vou deixar você ir a qualquer lugar. 

Ele ri e enxuga os olhos.

— Vocês não têm que ser bom para mim por pena. 

Eu o rolo de costas e balanço a cabeça em confusão.

— Pena? Isso não é pena, Gerard. Quer dizer, sim, eu me sinto mal por você. Sim, poderia ter sido legal se você fosse irmão dele. Mas isso não muda nada. A única coisa que o resultado desse teste teria mudado é que você iria de não saber quem é o seu verdadeiro pai, para ter um dos piores pais do mundo. — eu o beijo na testa. — Eu não me importo de quem você é irmão, eu te amo do mesmo jeito. 

Seus olhos se arregalam, e eu posso sentir seu corpo enrijecer em meus braços. Eu não disse que eu estava me apaixonando neste momento. 

Eu apenas disse a ele que o amava. Assim, efetivamente. E sim, essas três palavras provavelmente poderiam fazê-lo ficar nervoso mais do que quaisquer outras três palavras do nosso idioma, mas não retiro o que eu disse. Eu não vou voltar atrás. Eu o amo, e eu o amo por meses e agora eu estou cansado de ter muito medo da sua reação para dizer. 

Ele começa a sacudir a cabeça. 

— Frank... 

— Eu sei. — eu digo. — Eu disse. Supere isso. Eu te amo, Gerard. 

Sua expressão está destituída de qualquer emoção agora. Ele está absorvendo. Ele está esperando para ver como essas palavras vão fazê-lo se sentir, porque eu não tenho certeza se ele já as ouviu antes. 

Seu maxilar fica tenso, e ele coloca as mãos no meu peito.

— Você é um mentiroso. — ele rebate, tentando rolar por debaixo de mim. 

Aqui vamos nós outra vez. 

Eu o puxo de volta para o colchão, enquanto ele tenta se esquivar.

— Você é cansativo, sabe disso? — eu o coloco de costas e ele começa a concordar com a cabeça freneticamente. 

— É isso mesmo, Frank. Sou cansativo. Sou mal. Eu sempre vejo o copo meio vazio, e se você acha que falar que me ama me deixará mais agradável e menos cansativo, você está errado. Você não pode me mudar. Todo mundo quer me mudar, mas eu sou quem eu sou, e se você acha que eu falando para você que também te amo, me fará merda de unicórnios e arco-íris, você está errado. Eu odeio unicórnios e arco-íris. 

Eu abaixo meu rosto para o seu pescoço e começo a rir. 

— Oh, meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar que você é meu. — eu o beijo na bochecha, e então na testa, e depois no nariz e no seu queixo e na sua outra bochecha. Eu olho de volta para os seus olhos, cheios de confusão. 

— Eu não quero que você mude Gerard. Eu não estou apaixonado por quem você poderia ser ou que você costumava ser, ou o que o mundo diz quem você deve ser. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Agora mesmo. Bem assim. 

Ele ainda está cauteloso e na defensiva, então eu o puxo para mais perto de mim e meus braços o envolvem, abraçando-o com força.

— Pare. — eu sussurro em seu ouvido. — Pare de dizer a si mesmo que você não é digno de ser amado, porque isso está me irritando. Eu não me importo se você ainda não está pronto para admitir como você realmente se sente sobre mim, mas não se atreva a julgar o que sinto por você. Porque eu te amo. — eu o beijo no lado da cabeça, e eu digo de novo. É tão bom finalmente dizer isso. — Eu te amo, Gerard. — Ele se afasta apenas o suficiente para que eu veja seu rosto. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. — Gerard, eu te amo. — eu digo novamente, desta vez olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Eu posso senti-lo lutando internamente. Parte dele quer aproveitar este momento, e parte dele está tentando manter o último muro que ainda está entre nós. — Eu te amo. — eu sussurro novamente. 

Uma das lágrimas escapa dos seus olhos, e eu tenho medo que ele esteja prestes a quebrar e me afastar como ele sempre faz. Eu pressiono meus lábios contra os dele e inalo profundamente. Eu toco seu rosto e enxugo sua lágrima com o polegar. 

— Você é a pessoa mais verdadeira que eu conheço, Gerard. Então, se você acha que merece ou não o amor, isso não importa, porque eu não posso evitar. Eu me apaixonei por você, e eu não me arrependo disso. 

Outra lágrima cai dos seus olhos. 

Forma-se um sorriso em seus lábios. 

Um riso escapa da sua boca, e seu peito começa a tremer, porque ele está rindo, chorando e me beijando. E eu o beijo de volta, quebrando diretamente a última parede que ficou entre nós. 

Ele envolve as mãos no meu cabelo e me rola sobre minhas costas, ainda com os lábios pressionados contra os meus. Abro os olhos e ele se afasta da minha boca, ainda sorrindo. Ele começa a sacudir a cabeça em descrença lenta.

— Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou apaixonado por um estúpido, idiota tão estúpido. — Eu não tenho certeza que esta frase poderia significar mais para qualquer outro homem no mundo. — Eu amo você, Frank. 

Eu não posso nem mesmo dizer que o amo de volta, porque ouvir essas palavras saírem da sua boca me deixou completamente sem palavras. Mas eu não acho que ele se importa, porque seus lábios estão nos meus tão duros e rápidos, que eu não seria capaz de falar de qualquer maneira. 

Eu estou apaixonado por Gerard. 

Gerard está apaixonado por mim. 

Tudo está finalmente certo no mundo. 

Continuamos a beijar enquanto nós tiramos as roupas um do outro. Nenhum de nós está no controle neste momento. Ele faz amor comigo ao mesmo tempo que eu faço amor com ele, e ninguém está no comando. Ninguém mandando. É completamente igual agora. Ele sente o mesmo por mim, que eu sinto por ele e quando nós terminamos, ele sussurra.

— Eu te amo, Frank. 

E eu digo.

— Eu te amo, Gerard. 

E ninguém discute. 

Ele encontra-se pacificamente em meus braços e não tenta me chutar para fora da cama. Apenas o pensamento de ter que voltar para o meu quarto e dormir sozinho parece ridículo e eu não tenho certeza se alguma vez vou querer dormir sozinho novamente. 

Eu acaricio seu braço com os dedos.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — eu sussurro contra seu cabelo. 

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu não vou te comer. 

Eu rio e recuo.

— O que? Não. Não é isso. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira. — eu o afasto e sento, puxando-o para uma posição sentada. Pego as suas mãos nas minhas, e eu olho nos olhos dele, muito. — Eu acho que nós deveríamos morar juntos. 

Seus olhos se arregalam em choque e ele está olhando para mim como se eu tivesse ficado louco. Talvez eu tenha.

— Nós já vivemos juntos, idiota. E eu quase não tenho que pagar aluguel. Iríamos falir se tivéssemos o nosso próprio lugar. 

Eu descarto suas preocupações com um aceno de cabeça.

— Eu não quero dizer para um novo apartamento. Mude-se para o meu quarto. Estamos juntos todas as noites de qualquer maneira. 

Ele ainda está balançando a cabeça.

— Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? 

— Porque. — eu digo a ele, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — É romântico. 

— Não, Frank, é estúpido. 

Eu caio de costas na cama, frustrado. Ele cai do meu lado e me encara.

— Por que eu iria querer mudar todas as minhas roupas para o seu armário minúsculo? Isso é tão estúpido. Eu tenho muita coisa no meu armário. 

— Tudo bem. — eu digo a ele. — Você pode manter todas as suas roupas no seu próprio armário, mas mude o resto para o meu quarto. 

Ele deixa cair a sua testa no meu peito.

— Eu não tenho qualquer outra coisa. Eu tenho uma cama. É isso. 

Enfio meu dedo sob o seu queixo e o inclino para ele olhar para mim.

— Exatamente. Mude sua cama para o meu quarto. Nós dois temos camas full size. Colocá-las juntas seria como ter uma king, e nós teríamos mais espaço para transarmos, e quando nós terminarmos, você pode passar para o seu lado da cama e eu posso ver você dormir. 

Ele considera a minha proposta por vários momentos de silêncio, e então sorri.

— Isso é tão estúpido. 

Sento-me e o puxo para fora da cama. 

— É romântico. Vamos lá, se vista. Eu vou ajudá-lo. 

Colocamos nossas roupas de volta e começamos a jogar os cobertores e travesseiros para fora da sua cama. Nós levantamos o colchão e começamos a passar com ele pela porta, pela sala de estar e para o meu quarto. Ray e Mikey estão sentados no sofá, olhando para nós. 

— O que diabos você está fazendo? — Mikey pergunta. 

Eu pressiono meu quadril contra o colchão para que eu possa sinalizar de volta para eles.

“Gerard e eu vamos morar juntos.”

Ray e Mikey se entreolham, depois de volta para mim.

— Mas... vocês já moram juntos. — diz Mikey. 

Eu os dispenso com um aceno de mão, e nós terminamos de mover o colchão de Gerard para o lado do meu. Uma vez que sua cama está pronta de novo, ele cai em cima da dele e eu na minha. Rolamos até que estamos nos encarando. Ele descansa a cabeça no braço e suspira. 

— Nós moramos juntos por dois minutos, e eu já estou cansado do seu rosto. 

Eu rio.

— Eu acho que você deveria voltar. Nós nos dávamos muito melhor antes disso. 

Ele fica bravo, então eu agarro a mão dele e envolvo os meus dedos nos dele.

— Eu preciso te perguntar outra coisa. 

Ele cai de costas.

— Que Deus me ajude, Frank, se você me pedir para casar com você eu vou cortar suas bolas. 

— Eu não quero me casar com você. — eu digo. — Ainda. Mas... 

Eu rastejo sobre a sua parte da nossa casa e deito ao lado dele.

— Você vai a um encontro comigo? 

Ele olha para longe de mim e para o teto.

— Oh, meu Deus. — ele sussurra. — Nunca tivemos um encontro antes? 

— Não um real. 

Ele bate a mão na testa.

— Eu sou uma vadia. Já fui morar com você e nós ainda não estivemos em um encontro? 

— Você não é uma vadia. — eu digo a ele com tranquilidade simulada. — Nós ainda nem fizemos sexo... oh, espere. — eu faço uma careta. — Você é tão vadia. Uma enorme puta. 

Ele ri e me empurra no peito. 

Eu o empurro de volta. 

Ele me empurra mais forte. 

Eu o empurro até que ele fica na beira da sua cama. 

Ele levanta as pernas para me chutar. 

Eu o chuto de volta, empurrando-o para fora da cama até que ele está deitado no chão. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, eu vou para a beirada do colchão e olho para ele. Ele ainda está deitado de costas na mesma posição que ele caiu. 

— Você poderia se equiparar a Brody. — eu digo a ele. Ele estende a mão para me bater, mas eu a agarro e puxo para a minha boca. Eu o beijo e seguro a mão dele enquanto fixo os olhos nos dele. 

Ele está em um estado de espírito excepcionalmente agradável agora, o que me leva a acreditar que talvez... só talvez... 

— Eu tenho mais uma pergunta, Gerard. 

Ele ergue a sobrancelha e balança a cabeça lentamente.

— Eu não vou te contar o nome daquele pornô. 

Eu largo sua mão e viro de costas.

— Foda-se. 

Talvez não.


End file.
